Ragnarok Online Lucky Lucky
by Kurapika
Summary: A perverted Merchant has plans to collect a intire female party and have them work on his bar *CHAPTER 14,15 UP*
1. Getting Lucky

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
  
Authors Note: This is actually the script for my Ragnarok Online doujinshi that I started a long time ago. Since I'm faster at writing then drawing the doujinshi out frame by frame, I decided to put the script up, just so that it wasn't lying around collecting dust anywhere. If you would like to read the actual doujinshi. Just go to my home page (it should be in my profile) and take a look for yourself.  
  
Oh yes, and this story was written in the beta 1 level of the RO game. Before second job classes and all that were implemented.  
  
Chapter One: Getting Lucky  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Zoink  
**Age:** 24  
**Gender:** Male  
**Job Class:** Merchant  
**Hobbies:** Girls  
  
Zoink is the owner of the newly refinished Lucky Lucky Bar. Unfortunately business has been slow and not many people have been coming. So Zoink came up with the idea that is he filled his bar with cute female workers, not only will it be good on his own eyes, but may attract customers as well...  
  
*Zoink a short blue haired merchant sits alone in his clean, empty bar, he looks ready to sleep*  
  
Zoink: So quiet...  
  
*a short haired light blond Acolyte opens the door, barging in*  
  
Acolyte: BOSS! We need to talk!  
  
*he hold a paper in front of Zoink's face, on it is written...*  
  
Advertisement: HELP WANTED: Looking for members to join party. Must be willing to work from 8am-6pm weekdays, and special assignments 7pm-12 am weekdays, 7am-12 am on weekends. Members will enjoy the following benefits.  
-free room and board  
-free food and meals  
-20% discount off anything sold in stores  
-20% overcharge on things sold to store  
-free teleportation services  
For those interested in joining please apply at the Lucky Lucky Bar.  
-manager  
  
Acolyte: You're never going to get any members with an add like that!  
  
Zoink: Oh? Why's that?  
  
Acolyte: The Looking for female members part warns girls right away that you're a pervert... and the special assignments thing, it's obvious that something is up!!  
  
Zoink: Oh really? Is it that obvious?  
  
*The Acolyte picks up a glass of wine on the counter and begins to drink it*  
  
Acolyte: I'd be surprised if ANYONE answered it.  
  
Zoink: Hey! It's your add too... see! Free teleportation services.  
  
Acolyte: !! WHAT!? Just because you hired me to teleport make me part of your pervert plan!?!?  
  
Zoink: Well you ARE working for me on it.  
  
Acolyte: EHH!?!? THEN I QUIT!  
  
*A young boy with short brown hair and a bandana type hood watches them, having entered the bar unnoticed*  
  
Little Boy Mage: Ummm... excuse me... Hello? Hello?  
  
*he catches the two's attention*  
  
Little Mage: Is this place... Lucky Lucky Bar?  
  
Zoink: ... what do you want kid?  
  
Little Mage: Hello!! My name's Suki To-Itte! I've come because of the help wanted sign. At the bottom it said to apply here.  
  
Zoink: WHA!?!?!? No way!! You're not a chick!!  
  
Acolyte: Heheheh Not quiet the type you were looking for ne?  
  
Suki: I'm 12 years old, level 13 mage!! I can do some ice magic and I know nalpume beat too!!  
  
Zoink: NO! You can't join!  
  
Suki: Hu!? Why not?  
  
Zoink: Because you're not a girl!!  
  
Acolyte: Hello Suki, name's Vincent Eternity. I'm the teleporter.  
  
Suki: Wow! Nice to meet you Vincent! I'm Suki! Your new team mate!  
  
Zoink: I said NO!  
  
Acolyte: Awww, come on Zoink, let the kid stay. It's not like anyone else is going to answer your advertisement.  
  
*the door to Lucky Lucky opens and a scream fills the air*  
  
Swords woman: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*a pretty swords woman runs up to the young Mage, head over heals*  
  
Swords woman: What a cute little kid!!! How old is he!? Is he yours!? I love his outfit! Is he a mage!? How adorable!!  
  
*Zoink watches the scene, talking to Vincent*  
  
Zoink: So... girls like kids then? I guess he can stay...  
  
Vincent: ... My ears hurt *did not like the sudden scream*  
  
*the swords woman notices the two. she looks at Zoink*  
  
Swords woman: Oh!! Are you the manager of Lucky Lucky!? The ad. said to come here.  
  
Zoink: *with hearts in his eyes* Manager of Lucky Lucky! That's me!!  
  
Swords woman: Name's Kurion, been looking high and low for a job like this. Free stuff along with a much needed 20% discount and overcharge. That will definitely save me a pretty penny or two.  
  
*She sighs looking a little tired*  
  
Kurion: After all... providing for 16 can cost a lot...  
  
Zoink: 16? Is that your age!?  
  
Kurion: 16... you flatter me darlin' I wish I were that young again. 16 is the amount of children I have.  
  
Vincent: ... 16... kids...?  
  
Zoink: Just how old is she really...?  
  
Vincent: Well if she has 16 kids that would make her A LOT older then you...  
  
Suki: WOW!! 16 kids!! Are any of them my age!?!?  
  
Kurion: Well darlin' that would depend on your age. I've got all kinds of ages. All boys too.  
  
*a female thief walks in between them, no one noticing her presence until then*  
  
Suki: hu?  
  
Kurion: Where did you come from???  
  
*the thief holds up the advertisement in Zoink's face*  
  
Zoink: What this??? You want to join??  
  
Thief: ...  
  
Kurion: She doesn't talk much does she...  
  
Suki: I still wanna know where she came from.  
  
Zoink: Well? Is that what you want  
  
Thief: ...  
  
*she turns around, walking over to a set of table and chairs, taking a seat and watching them*  
  
Zoink: I can't read your mind you know!  
  
Vincent: She doesn't seem to be leaving... so I guess that she wants to join... or wants more info.  
  
Zoink: Well she gave me one of the adds I posted so I know it had something to so with that.  
  
Kurion: She doesn't talk. Do you think she's a mute? Or just doesn't like to talk to people?  
  
Suki: She's cute!!  
  
Zoink: Suki! You're off topic... but ya, she is niiiccce looking  
  
Vincent: To tell you the truth I think she's creepy.  
  
*the door opens again and this time a spastic looking pink haired female archer with large glasses barges in*  
  
Freaky Archer: Is this bar open!?!? I need something to drink!!  
  
Zoink: Ummm... actually, Lucky Lucky Bar doesn't open until 7... if you could just come back later.  
  
Freaky Archer: Give me something HARD!!! The best you got!! Cause I'm hyper!! Hyper!! Hyper!! HYPER!!! an I need something strong to knock me out!!  
  
Zoink: But... we're closed...  
  
Freaky Archer: Well that's okay with me!! I'll just hang around here until it's open then!! I don't have anywhere else to go!!  
  
Zoink: You don't have to so that you know... you can leave if you want... *hopes the freaky chick leaves*  
  
Freaky Archer: No that's okay!! I'm good waiting here NYAHAHAHAHA!!! *NARF* *SNORT*  
  
Zoink: ... no really... leeeave...  
  
Freaky Archer: HYPER!! HYPER!! HYPER!! I'm soooo hyper what should I do!?  
  
Zoink: Vincent!! Teleport her away!!!  
  
Vincent: 1500 Zeny.  
  
Zoink: WHAT!?!?  
  
Vincent: Teleportation costs money. At least for you it does.  
  
*Suki ignores the scene and has approached the silent thief, surprising her*  
  
Suki: Hello! My name is Suki! What's yours?  
  
*Vincent and Zoink continue to argue about money, while another person enters the bar, this one a sexy hot long silver haired mage. Complete with cat ears*  
  
Zoink: If you think I'm going to spend my hard earned money on HER you are VERY mistaken.  
  
Sexy Mage: Hi!  
  
*the group turn and notice her. Zoink looks very happy*  
  
Zoink: HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
Vincent: *sigh* heya...  
  
Suki: Hello!!!  
  
Freaky Archer: NYAHAHAHAHAH *mind is off in another world*  
  
Thief: ...  
  
Kurion: Hey girl!  
  
Zoink: Please tell me you saw the flyer and you're here to join and make my dreams come true!!!!!!  
  
Sexy Mage: Hoe did you guess?  
  
Zoink: YES!!!  
  
Vincent: This looks to good to be true... are you a man or something like that?  
  
*Zoink kicks Vincent in the head*  
  
Zoink: SHUT UP VINCENT!! YOU'LL JYNX ME!!!  
  
Sexy Mage: Hahahaha! That's a good one... Don't worry, I'm 100% woman *wink*  
  
Zoink: YES!!!  
  
Sexy Mage: Name's Cider.  
  
Kurion: Cider? Like the juice?  
  
Cider: Yes! Just like a tall cool glass of apple cider.  
  
Zoink: I like apple Cider!!!  
  
*Cider spots the thief*  
  
Cider: Oh? What do we have here?  
  
*pulls the female thief closer to her*  
  
Cider: Hey there, couldn't help but notice you sitting here.  
  
Thief: ......  
  
Cider: Oh... the silent type... I adore that.  
  
*The thief vanishes from sight, using her hide skill*  
  
Cider: Oh? Shy too are we? Come on there's no need to hide from me. I won't bite unless I'm told too.  
  
Vincent: ... is she hitting on that girl?  
  
Suki: She disappeared!!!  
  
Zoink: Just when I thought my luck was looking up...  
  
Female Acolyte: Here we are!! Lucky Lucky!  
  
Zoink: Oh? The voice of a woman? Could this be my glimmer of sunshine behind the clouds?  
  
*turns to see the cute female acolyte*  
  
Zoink: YES!!  
  
Vincent: It's another Acolyte...  
  
Zoink: We could always use a better one!!  
  
Vincent: Better?? *glares*  
  
Female Acolyte: Why hello there! We've come to get hired!  
  
*Vincent is in the middle of strangling Zoink for his comment*  
  
Vincent: We've?  
  
Female Acolyte: Yes!! Me and my twin sister!!  
  
*holds her hand out to an empty spot beside her, she realized the area beside her is empty*  
  
Female Acolyte: Oh?? Where did she go? She was right here just a moment ago.  
  
*Zoink has managed to get free of Vincent's strangle hold, and now has Vincent in a death grip*  
  
Zoink: No way!! Cute twins!! This is wonderful!!!  
  
*Vincent punches Zoink in the face, breaking free, calmly turning to the new acolyte*  
  
Vincent: So... are you a man?  
  
Female Acolyte: ...man? No, no, I'm a girl.  
  
*She reaches outside the entrance, grabbing onto something and yanking it inside*  
  
Female Acolyte: So is she!  
  
*The aco has yanked in a short haired blond with in male archer's clothes*  
  
Archer: OWWW!! Let go of me!! I said I didn't want to come!!  
  
*everyone stares at the archer*  
  
All: She?  
  
Female Acolyte: Yes! Yes!!  
  
Zoink: Looks like a guy to me...  
  
Vincent: *points his finger in the archer's face* So you're a man then!!  
  
*the archer turns around and leaves, the female archer stops her by grabbing onto her scarf*  
  
Archer: Let go!! I don't want to be part of some woman's group.  
  
Female Acolyte: You're staying with me whether you like it or not, understand?  
  
Archer: ... Whatever...  
  
*Zoink walks up and whispers in the acolyte's ear*  
  
Zoink: erm... are you sure she's a girl?  
  
Female Acolyte: Of course I'm sure! We grew up together after all!  
  
Zoink: ... but then how come she has no... no...  
  
*he points to his chest*  
  
Female Acolyte: Has no... finger?  
  
Female Acolyte: Oh she has fingers! Five on each hand! Maybe you just didn't see them the first time!  
  
Zoink: ... No! Not fingers! What I'm pointing at!  
  
Female Acolyte: Neck...? Chest...? Chest...??? OH!! I got it!! BREASTS!!! Where are her BREASTS!!!  
  
All: ...  
  
*the cross dressing Archer hides in embarrassment in the background*  
  
Female Acolyte: Abut that...  
  
*she leans over, whispering in Zoink's ear*  
  
Female Acolyte: She hides them.  
  
Vincent: How the heck does she pull THAT off??  
  
Female Acolyte: Well you take lots of long bandages and wrap them tightly around your  
  
Kurion: Sound's painful...  
  
Female Acolyte: Well... she does it because she's a tomboy you see.  
  
Zoink: So... she has them but she's just hiding them?  
  
Female Acolyte: Yes! Normal she's around the same size as me!  
  
*Zoink gets a dirty picture in his head, he looks over at the archer slyly, approaching her and pinning her against the wall*  
  
Zoink: Alright, show me what you've got!!!  
  
Archer: What the hell do you think you're doing!?!?  
  
*she grabs onto Zoink, flipping him over and smashing his head into the ground*  
  
Zoink: *lying mangled on the ground* Are you sure she's a girl??  
  
Female Acolyte: Positive  
  
*The archer points an accusing finger at Zoink*  
  
Archer: BASTARD!!  
  
*Cider sneak up from behind, grabbing the archer's butt*  
  
Cider: Hummm... This is definitely a girl's butt. There's no mistake that this is a woman.... and a nice one at that...  
  
Archer: ... That's it... I'm leaving...  
  
*the female aco tackles the archer to the ground, preventing her from doing any such thing*  
  
Female Acolyte: NO!!! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!!!  
  
Archer: There's nothing you can say to make me stay!  
  
*the aco smashes a mace next to the archer's head*  
  
Archer: Okay! Okay! I'll stay! I'll Stay!  
  
Female Acolyte: THAT'S GREAT!!!  
  
*the archer gets back up*  
  
Archer: Geeze...  
  
*flops down onto the chair the invisible thief is sitting on, getting startled by sitting on someone and they both crash to the ground*  
  
Kurion: Ah? Are you two kids okay?  
  
Archer: NOO!!! I'm not okay! I don't want to be here!!!  
  
Thief: *says a word that is covered with a black censored box everyone is in shock*  
  
Archer: What did you just call me!?!?!?  
  
Thief: *repeats her censored box*  
  
Archer: Wha!? How can you do that!?!? Whenever I try to say something like that I go message can not be sent because insult is detected!!!  
  
Thief: ... stupid archer.  
  
Archer: Lousy thief!!!  
  
*the archer and the thief start fighting censored boxes and this message can not be displayed... play continually in the background*  
  
Zoink: It's almost 7... I need to get them signed up before it opens!!  
  
Zoink: Okay everyone!! It's time for the meeting so sit down and listed!  
  
*everyone ignores him watching the brawl*  
  
Zoink: Excuse me... excuse me...  
  
*after getting the archer and the thief broken apart the meeting begins with the archer tied to a chair*  
  
Female Aco: Good girl! *patting the archer on the head*  
  
Zoink: Okay, you've all read the flyer so you know what times you will be working and the benefits, are there any questions?  
  
Cider: Will we be sharing rooms?  
  
Zoink: Yes, two per room, how does that sound?  
  
Cider: Sounds great to me *looks at the thief* I wonder who I'll get to bunk with?  
  
*the thief disappears with the hide skill again*  
  
Cider: Well you're no fun...  
  
Kurion: Is there a limit to the amount of free food you we have?  
  
Zoink: As much as you want I guess...  
  
Kurion: Good!!! Because I have a lot of hungry kids!  
  
Zoink: ...  
  
Vincent: hehehehehehe....  
  
Calico: Free Food!? Does that include drinks!?!?  
  
Vincent: Yes *evil smile*  
  
Zoink: !!!! Don't listen to Vincent!! He's not sane!!  
  
Calico: Free drink!! ALRIGHT!!! Sign me up!! I want free drink!!!  
  
Zoink: Oh god...  
  
Female Aco: What are the rules?  
  
Zoink: Ah yes, I'm glad you asked. The rules are as follows:  
1) no smoking on the job  
2) be on time  
3) shower daily  
4) -  
  
Archer: Wha?  
  
Zoink: I'm not finished!!  
4) fighting is not permitted unless it is a pillow fight or mud wrestling supervised by me  
5) if your too hot take off your shirt  
6) if you are too cold come speak to me and I will help warm you up.  
7) Do not harm the manager if he walk in on you while you are changing, after all you should have locked the doors  
8) Do not lock the doors  
9)  
  
*Vincent covers Zoink's mouth*  
  
Vincent: I think that's enough.  
  
Zoink: but there's still more!! I haven't even gotten to the if you panties go missing don't look for them in the mangers room cause they won't be there one!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Suki: You mean my undies might go missing!?  
  
Zoink: ... NOT YOURS!!!   
  
Suki: Oh okay that good to hear!!  
  
Suki: Question!! *raises hand* do we have to work everyday?  
  
Zoink: Only the special assignments have to be done everyday, normal missions will not be everyday, and will only be every once in a while.  
  
Archer: What's the special assignment exactly?  
  
Zoink: So!! Who wants to join? If you want to join just step up here and sign this contract!!  
  
*all stepping forward one by one*  
  
Suki: ME!!!  
  
Kurion: Of course, I need the food and the discounts  
  
Cider: Of course I'll join, after all there are so many cute team members  
  
Thief: ... *steps up and signs her name*  
  
Zoink: Vandal... Rift... so that's your name?  
  
Suki: Oh! You wanted to know her name? You could have just asked me! After all she told me ^^  
  
Zoink: What? She actually spoke to you?  
  
Suki: She was telling me all kinds of things about herself!!! Like her home town is Morrow, she hates poring and all kinds of stuff!!  
  
Zoink: ... no way...  
  
Suki: Oh yeah and she's 15!! That's only 3 years older then me!! We're almost the same age!!!  
  
Zoink: ...  
  
Calico: I'm in I'm in I'm IN!!!!  
  
*Zoink tries to take the sheet away*  
  
Zoink: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Female Aco: There we go! *holds club up Kura's head* Your turn ^^  
  
Archer: ... fine...  
  
Zoink: *reads names* ... Kurapika-chan and Kurapika?  
  
Kura-chan (aco): I guess mom liked the name ^^  
  
Zoink: Kurapika? Like the Pokémon!?  
  
Kura (archer): WHAT!?!? I am not named after a Pokémon!! I'm named after a great hunter!!  
  
Suki: a hunting Pokémon?  
  
Kura: NO POKEMON!!!  
  
Suki: Pika ^^ Like a Pikachu!  
  
Kura: ... you die... now...  
  
Kura-chan: Pika be nice.  
  
Kura: Don't call me Pika   
  
Zoink: Kids and their temper tantrums...  
  
Kura: !! Who's a kid!?!? I'm 19 years old!  
  
Zoink: No way!! I though you were not that much older then Suki! You act like a little kid!  
  
Kura: ... you though I was 12!!!! Why you!!  
  
Zoink: Okay everyone, here's your jobs for the missions.  
  
*hands them a list on a paper, saying if they were tankers, attacker, supporter, etc.*  
  
Kura: What? I'm a looter? What the hell does that mean!?  
  
Zoink: It means you follow everyone around picking up the items so they don't have to.  
  
Kura: You mean I have to clean up after everyone!?  
  
Vandal: It means you're a poring.  
  
Kura: What did you call me!?!?  
  
Zoink: Alright! Now that all that is figured out! It's time for your first special assignment!  
  
Authors Note: Yes two of the characters are named after Kurapika from Hunter X Hunter (they were two characters most well known characters I played in the game) They will be known as and though, just so that I'm not using Kurapika's name too much. Don't worry, their personalities are nothing like Kurapika's. One is based off of me, while the other... is kinda the opposite of me ^^o


	2. Special Assignment

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Two: Special Assignment**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Vincent Eternity  
**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Male  
**Job Class:** Acolyte  
**Favorite Colours:** Green and Black  
**Hobbies:** Making Money  
  
Vincent is an organized person that is good ant giving back talk to people, and is harsh to men and woman alike, only speaking nice to them if you pay him. Vincent is only nice to kids. He also seems to have a very lenient attitude towards Zoink, the two having grown up together when they were children.  
  
*a wine bottle is thrown spinning in the air, Kura catches it, then pours a glass of wine for a customer*  
  
Man 1: Party!  
  
Man 2: Bartender!! Give everyone in the house a drink!! I'm buying!  
  
*cheers from all around the bar*  
  
Kurion: That's a mighty large order there! To what occasion may I ask ya?  
  
Swordsman: Killed the Queen Bee and won myself a Damascus!!  
  
Kurion: Well that's mighty fine! Those things aren't easy to get.  
  
Vincent: You occupy him, I'll take the dama while he's drunk.  
  
Kurion: Get boy!! Don't make me smack you like I do one of my sons!  
  
Vincent: Fine, fin... Pika you hear that Order a round for the whole bar.  
  
Kura: Yeah I heard! The whole bar yeash... you trying to overwork me!?!?  
  
K-chan: Pika dear, think positive.  
  
*places some food on the counter*  
  
K-chan: Kurion! Table three's food is ready!  
  
Kurion: be right there suga!  
  
Kura: bah... some special assignment... taking care of some home grown bar...  
  
K-chan: It's not just a bar, it's a restaurant!  
  
Kura: It's a pain in the ass that's what is is.  
  
Swordsman: Bartender!!  
  
Kura: be there in a sec.  
  
Swordsman: Bartender!!!   
  
Kura: Aw shove it or you're not getting nothin!  
  
K-chan: Well back to cooking ^^, do your best Pika.  
  
Kura: ... yeah, yeah...  
  
*accidentally spills some liquor while pouring a drink, Vandal comes and cleans it up. Kura spills again, Vandal clean it up*  
  
Kura: heheh...  
  
*spills more on the counter, Vandal cleans it up*  
  
Vandal: Stupid archer.  
  
Kura: Lousy thief.  
  
*the two get into a glaring contest. Suki walks around the bar, collecting the dishes*  
  
Suki: So much to wash...  
  
*runs into a half full glass of liquor*  
  
Suki: ? humm... must be empty before I take it back..  
  
*spills the contains of the glass on the floor*  
  
Kura: HEY!!! Don't do that! The floors are my job   
  
*Vandal smirks*  
  
Kurion: Miss.Chan, another order for you.  
  
*picks up the food Chan had left for her*  
  
K-chan: Wonderful ^^ *seems to be enjoying herself*  
  
Calico: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! This is sooooo great!  
  
*completely drunk on a bar stool*  
  
Calico: BARTENDER!!!  
  
Kura: oi... aren't you supposed to be working on inventory?  
  
Calico: That's what I'm doing! Three bottles down... *looks at the paper* ... oh... so fuzzy can't read how many more...  
  
*Cider walks back inside the bar, doing her shirt back up*  
  
Cider: Well I'm done attracting customers.  
  
Vandal, Kura, Kurion, Vincent: ...  
  
*Cider grabs a microphone on a small stage*  
  
Cider: Sure got a lot of you people in here, how are you all doing?  
  
*screams of excitement are heard throughout the bar*  
  
Cider: Alright! Let's have ourselves some fun! After all, you all come here to have a good time right?  
  
Customers: yay!  
  
Cider: Alright!! Who wants to play a game?  
  
Customer: Yay!  
  
Cider: Right, here's my little game. We're going to have a karaoke contest!!  
  
Customers: YAY!!!  
  
Cider: Me and my lovely assistant Suki, will play judge to decide who will win.  
  
Suki: I get to be a judge!!  
  
Cider: The top five get to join me in a game of poker!! Who's in?  
  
*the crowd goes wild*  
  
Zoink: ME!!!!!!!  
  
Vincent: ... oh god...  
  
Kura: Karaoke... nnnoooooooo this job sucks what can possible be worse then a bar full of drunken singing morons   
  
Tenshi: Hello bartender... a drink please... and keep the bottle on the counter... I've had a bad day...  
  
Kura: ... oh god...  
  
Tenshi: Care to listen to a guy's troubles?  
  
Kura: ... no... I don't wana hear them...  
  
Tenshi: Well today started out like any normal day...  
  
Kura: noOoOoooOOOooo  
  
Tenshi: I'm in a grassy field killing porings, when my girl friend approaches me... with another man...  
  
Kura: I don't care...  
  
Tenshi: She left me *sob* She left me for a higher level archer man!! All that time we spent together! Hours wasted away! Taken away from me like an MVP!!! OH GOD!!! WHY!?!?!? WHY!?!?!? What have I don't to deserve this pain!?!?!?  
  
Kura: What have done to disserve this pain...  
  
Tenshi: Hey man... that's like... what I was thinking! We have so much in common! Let;s be best friends!  
  
Kura: I don't think so...  
  
*Tenshi jumps the counter and hugs Kura*  
  
Tenshi: FRIEND!!!  
  
Kura: Don't touch me!!!!   
  
*Zoink watches everything from the back of the bar*  
  
Zoink: This is wonderful!! Calico for inventory, Cider for entertainment, Suki washes the dishes while K-chan cook and does laundry, Kurion's the waitress and goes shopping for anything I need! Vincent teleports and works on weapon upkeep, Vandal washes the stools and tables and Pika washes the floor and manages the bar!!!  
  
Zoink: and I'm the manager! So I just... manage the girls around!!!  
  
Zoink: Well now... the only problems I face with making my female harem are obvious.  
1) Suki is a guy  
2) Vandal is creepy  
3) Kurion is married  
4) Calico is a nerd  
5) Pika is a tomboy  
6) K-chan is a pure girl who wants to stay single and pure forever  
7) and Cider... well Cider's always hitting on my girls!  
  
Zoink: So now that I know the problems here's what I must do to fix them.  
1) kick Suki out  
2) make Vandal less creepy  
3) get Kurion to hate her husband and divorce  
4) make Calico... er... not a nerd  
5) de-tomboy Pika  
6) convince K-chan that relationships are fun  
7) somehow get Cider to hit on... well she hits on them pretty good... get Cider to like guys!  
  
Zoink: But how to go about doing this? My marvelous 7 step plan.  
  
Vincent: Is will never work.  
  
Zoink: Go away!! I never asked you   
  
Vincent: ... why where you explaining everything to me, if you didn't want... forget it...   
  
*leaves walking into the middle of the bar*  
  
Vincent: Alright, which one of you tough guys wana try and take on Baph?  
  
*cheers from the crowds*  
  
Vincent: All right, 500z Each  
  
*gets money from the people wanting to go*  
  
Tenshi: Oh God she left me!!!  
  
Kura: Yes I heard... about 100 times  
  
Tenshi: and if that wasn't bad enough... I have this chick stalking me! She keeps following me and calling me name!!  
  
Kura: You mean that one?  
  
*points to the karaoke stage*  
  
Tenshi's ex: Oh Tenshi, Tenshi, Tenshi!!! You are the apple of myyyy eyeeee!! I loove you more then I can say, but here I'm trying anyways, oohhhh Tenshi you're my maaaaan!!!!  
  
Tenshi: OH GOD NO!!!!  
  
*shakes Kura around*  
  
Tenshi: You gotta help me man!!!  
  
Kura: Get lost Stop bugging me   
  
*Vincent opens the portal and half the bar leaves*  
  
Kurion: Hey? What happened to the customers?  
  
Vincent: They won't be gone long  
  
*Half the bar come back in after getting killed by Baph*  
  
Vincent: See? Easy money.  
  
*K-chan comes up front plugging her ears from the bad karaoke*  
  
K-chan: My goodness it sounds like some poor animal is dying out here!  
  
Kura: No animal... just this guy's girl friend trying to sing.  
  
Tenshi: Help me! Hide me! Don't let her see me   
  
Kura: Leave me alone   
  
*Suki dumps another unfinished glass on the floor*  
  
Kura: HEY!!! I though I told you not to do that!!  
  
*Vandal wrings out her wash cloth onto the floor*  
  
Kura: And you You're just asking for it!   
  
*the door bursts open and 16 kids come barreling in*  
  
Kurion: Sweet hearts!!  
  
16 Kids: Mommy!!!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Vincent: So she wasn't lying...  
  
Kurion: How as all my babies doing!?  
  
*hyperactive rampage around the bar*  
  
Kurion: Good!!! You're all doing fine!!!  
  
Kura: It's like a pack of rabid wolves!  
  
Kurion: Let me introduce me boys!! From oldest to youngest. First we have Billy, Bobby, Jowey, Bill, Bob, Jo, Billie, Bobbie, Jowie, Billy Boy, Bobby Boy, Jowey Boy, Bill Bill, Bob Bob, Jo Jo and Stan.  
  
Kura: ... that's a lot of Billy, Bobs and Jo's...  
  
Zoink: ... Stan?  
  
Kurion: That one's named after his father ^__^  
  
Kids: Wow!!!  
Lots of people here!!  
Lots of girls!!!  
Pretty girls!!  
Can I see your bobbies? *smack* owwwww!!!  
Let[s get married!  
I'm hungry cook me food  
where's the bathroom??? I have to go!!  
MOM!! Bill is picking on me  
I am not you're just trying to get me in trouble Bill Bill!  
  
Zoink: Alright!!! NO kids out front! They're all under age!! All kids go out back!  
  
*Suki starts walking to the back*  
  
Zoink: Not you!! The other ones!  
  
Kurion: Ya'll heard what the nice manager said! Everyone out back!  
  
*rampage rampage rampage*  
  
*all kids go out back, their screams can still be heard*  
  
Vincent: How do you STAY SIAN!?!? I almost went crazy and I was in the same room as them for 30 seconds   
  
Kurion: It an't that hard once you get the hang of it ^_^  
  
*tired, stressed and dehydrated looking man enters*  
  
Kurion's Husband: I'm back...  
  
Kurion: Honey!!  
  
*runs up and kissed him on the cheek*  
  
Kurion: How was your day Ricered?  
  
Richered (husband): Long...  
  
Kurion: My poor baby...  
  
Zoink: ... I thought you said you named Stan after his dad...  
  
Kurion: I did!! Stan is his middle name, you can't have two people running around with the same name! That just gets confusing.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Kurion: Well back to work!!  
  
*four guys on stage*  
  
Karaoke Singers: Oh didy didy didy didy didy didy do!  
  
1st Singer: I went into a bar one day to find myself a wife!  
  
2nd Singer: There were several girls to choose from, but none of them where right!  
  
3rd Singer: The first one was a wasted nerd I didn't like her much  
  
4th Singer: The second one was frightening and seemed so out of touch  
  
1st Singer: The third was so cute, but she had a husband  
  
2nd Singer: The forth one was a wild one, but she's a lesbian!  
  
3rd Singer: The fifth one was so very fine but turned out to be a nun, DAMN!!  
  
4th Singer: and when I thought it couldn't get worse, the last one was a man!  
  
Kura: HEY! *hucks a beer mug at singer 4*  
  
Karaoke Singers: *only 3, the 4th is knocked out* Oh didy, didy, didy, didy, didy, didy do!!  
  
Authors Note: eeehhhh.... drawing a manga out sure takes a long time, and already from only my first chapter I've gotten some questions and comments regarding it. A few on the characters themselves.  
  
Question 1: Do the character in Lucky Lucky actually exist in the game?  
  
Yes, they did actually exist in the game (at least when it was still a free beta) All characters are from my account.(had a male and female account, with character both and chaos and Loki) With an exception of a few character who belong to friend of mine who also play the game.  
  
Question 2: What do the names comes from, are they named after people or anime characters?  
  
All characters names have their own unique origin.  
  
Suki = is what people used to call me when I finished writing my first story when I was 12. The main character was named Suki and they thought it fitted me O.o (although nowadays people call me Kura or Pika, even in RL for years now)  
  
Vandal and Kurion = Are also characters from the first story I wrote (the one with Suki in it) Mark of the Beast, A Written Destiny (isn't up on FF.net or FP.net yet, but I'm working on getting it up)  
  
Calico = Is actually the name of a kitten in a story I wrote for little kids called (also not up on either FF.net or FP.net, as I wrote this by hand and have to retype it onto the computer. Of course... I've written all my stories by hand this is just another waiting in line)  
  
Cider = Is the name of a BOY from a story of mine called Life Spirits  
  
Vincent Eternity = is a character from a story called Vanish in Time I've alost used Vincent (the original Vincent, not the RO one) and his brother Era, in a CCS RPG.  
  
Except for Vandal. none of the character in the RO doujinshi act like the character they were name after.  
  
Kura and K-chan, as I said before in chapter one, are from an anime called Hunter X Hunter although that is not who I named them after technically. The word was actually the first word I translated from I though it was a neat name so I used it as my Internet id (before I even knew what the character and series it was from) The tomboy Kura is actually a copy of me. With my hair style, eyes colour and personality. The aco K-chan's looks are based of the Kurapika from the series. but she acts like Kurapika... not at all...  
  
Zoink - Is the name of my pet bird, who's full name is Zoink the Immortal you know, for luck that he will live a long life despite living in a house with six cats.  
  
Tenshi/Kuroro (yes there is a Kuroro, I randomly ran into in the game and started picking on him cause I was Kurapika XD we've stuck together since then)/and all other characters are not mine, and are played by friends or family (Tenshi would be my bro's character)


	3. My Room, Your Room

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Three: My Room, Your Room**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Suki To-Itte  
**Age:** 12  
**Gender:** Male  
**Job Class:** Magician  
**Favorite Colours:** Green and Blue  
**Hobbies:** Talking to people and listening to stories  
  
Suki is a young mage with not a lot of power, He grew up with his older brother Shika, but was often getting left behind because he was young and couldn't keep up. So Suki left his brothers side as to not continue slowing him down. Often very slow in the head and oblivious to many thing, he seems even younger then he actually is.  
  
*Zoink locks up the bar while Kura washes the the floor with a mop*  
  
Kura: I;m going to kill them both...  
  
Suki: but what else was I supposed to do with the full glasses?  
  
Kura: Drink it! Just don't dump it on the floor!!  
  
Suki: ... okay next time I'll drink them.  
  
Kurion: Suki sweetie... I don't think that would be such a good idea.  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
Zoink: Alright, there are a total of six room to be divided among you all. Since I am the managed I get my own, so that leaves five for you guys.  
  
Zoink: Vincent and Suki, because you two are both boys you can share the room farthest down the hall.  
  
Vincent: No problem.  
  
Suki: Yay!!! Vincent can read me bedtime stories!!!  
  
Vincent: ... problem...  
  
Zoink: Miss.Chan and Pika will be sharing a room because they're sister.  
  
K-Chan: Lovely!! We get o bunch again Pika!  
  
Kura: Hey! Why is everyone calling me Pika!!??  
  
Zoink: Vandal and Calico get to share a room.  
  
Calico: Nyaaaaaa... *drunk and laying on the floor resembling a dead dog*  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
Kura: Wuahahahahah XD *pointing and laughing at Vandal and her miss fortune*  
  
Zoink: Kurion will of course share a room with her husband.  
  
Cider: O.o hey what about me? There's no one left... do I not share a room?  
  
Zoink: Of course you share a room! Cider shares a room with Kurion's 16 kids.  
  
Cider: WHAT!?  
  
16 kids: YAY!!!  
  
Vandal: *smirk*  
  
K-Chan: Well everyone get ready for bed then! Come down for some warm milk before going to bed ^^  
  
Zoink: Yay!!! ^^  
  
*after everyone is done getting ready, K-chan, Vandal. Vincent. Suki, Kurion and her 16 kids are don changing (Calico is still half passed out on the floor) Zoink walks in*  
  
Zoink: Girls in nighties yay!!!  
  
Vincent: You are a very sad man...  
  
Suki: Really, be he looks so very happy to me...  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
*K-chan is handing milk to each of the 16 kids*  
  
16 kids: Yay!! Waaaa!!! Fooood!!!! Me next!!!  
  
*K-chan notices Zoink*  
  
K-Chan: Good to see you ^^  
  
*she walks over and hands him a glass of milk*  
  
K-chan: Here ^^  
  
Zoink: Thaaaaaank Yoooooou!!!!! I've hadn't had treatment like this since I was little and still living with my mom!  
  
*flashback of him when he was young, getting milk before bed*  
  
Mom: Careful dear, it's hot.  
  
Young Zoink: It's good!!  
  
*end of that*  
  
Zoink: I'll have to visit her again soon.  
  
K-chan: You'll have to introduce me!!  
  
*K-chan spots Kura walking into the room*  
  
K-chan: Oh!! Pika!  
  
Kura: ... I'm not Pika... stop calling me that...  
  
*Zoink points to Kura*  
  
Zoink: O.O!!!! BREASTS!!  
  
Kura: - -'  
  
Vincent: ... I was actually starting to think you where a man...  
  
Kura: What? If you think I would keep them tied down when I'm trying to sleep your very mistaken... it's painful!! I would never get my sleep...  
  
*takes a cup from her sister and sits in a chair*  
  
Vincent: If it's painful why do you bother doing it?  
  
Kura: I hate my breasts...  
  
Zoink: I say leave them be! You may hate them but I know a lot of guys who would love them!! Think of the good you'll be doing the community!!  
  
Kura: ... enough talking about them... or I'll slug you...  
  
K-chan: Now now Pika, they're just being nice.  
  
Kura: - -'  
  
Vandal: ... *notices that Kura's chest is larger then hers* -_- *throw her empty mug at Kura's head*  
  
Kura: O.O! HEY!!!  
  
Calico: Nyaaa... so tired...  
  
*Vandal sighs as she drags her off to bed*  
  
K-chan: Night you two!  
  
Suki: Good night Vandal!  
  
Vandal: ... night...  
  
*Cider enter the room, wearing underwear and a very transparent shirt*  
  
K-chan: Nice pajamas ^^  
  
*All the girls almost die from heart attacks while Vincent and Zoink rocket off with bloody noses. Suki just stares until Kurion covers his eyes*  
  
Cider: Hi!!  
  
16 Kids: Boobies!!!!! *run up to her*  
  
Kurion: Oh come on, it an't nothing you haven't seen before so stop your starin!  
  
Zoink: ... an't nothing they haven't seen before?  
  
Kurion: Well, you expect me to bath 16 kids while still dressed!?  
  
Zoink: I want to be one of your kids...   
  
Cider: How cute... 16 little perverts. Do I have to share a room with them?  
  
Zoink: I REALLY want to be one of your kids!!!  
  
Kurion: How flaterin of ya!  
  
*rushes kids up to bed*  
  
Kurion: Come on y'all, it's bed time.  
  
K-chan: Good night all of you ^^  
  
*Cider looks over at Kura*  
  
Cider: Oh! You've let yourself free!  
  
Kura: ... -_-' that's it, I'm going to bed...  
  
*storms off K-chan follows*  
  
K-chan: Wait up sis!!  
  
*she stops turning around and bowing good night before leaving*  
  
K-chan: Good night ^^  
  
*she then goes after Kura*  
  
K-chan: Pika!  
  
Vincent: So Cider... why are you wearing that anyways?  
  
Cider: hot...  
  
Vincent: Hot?  
  
Cider: It's too hot to sleep with too much clothes on, ask most any girl and they'll say the hotter it is.. the less you wear in bed. After all, bed is the only place a girl can cool herself off by taking off her clothes.  
  
Zoink: You mean... if it's really really hot, some girls will sleep in the... nude?  
  
Cider: Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. *yawns* Well I'm done for today... see you two tomorrow.  
  
*Leaves Vincent gets up*  
  
Vincent: Well I guess I'm going to sleep.. come on Suki  
  
Suki: Okay!  
  
Zoink: Not yet you two... I need you to help me with my plan.  
  
Suki and Vincent: ? Plan?  
  
Zoink: heheheheh.... follow me...  
  
*takes them down to the furnace room*  
  
Suki: What's this place?  
  
Zoink: This my friend... is the furnace room, it's what controls the heating for this building.  
  
Vincent: ... you wouldn't...  
  
Zoink: *evil laughter* oh yes I would, the hotter this gets, the hotter the rooms in the building get, the hotter the girls get, the less they wear ^________^  
  
Zoink: The less they wear... *hold up a camera labeled Print Screen* The better the pictures!  
  
Vincent and Suki: ...  
  
Zoink: You two feed the fire with these coal! I'll go up and take me some memorable photographs!!!  
  
Suki: But I wanted to go to sle-  
  
Zoink: Hurry!!! Feed the fire!!!  
  
*Vincent and Suki reluctantly start shoveling coal into the fire, Zoink runs out of the room*  
  
Zoink: What a brilliant plan!!!  
  
*he puts his ear against one of the doors*  
  
K-chan: Is it getting warmer?  
  
Kura: ... hummm... *half asleep*  
  
Zoink: Wonderful!  
  
*talks threw a radio called Whisper List*  
  
Zoink: Hurry!! More power!! Feed the fire!!!  
  
Vincent: We're going as fast as we can!!  
  
Suki: We can't shovel any faster!!!  
  
Zoink: Feed the fire   
  
*soon it starts to get really really hot*  
  
Zoink: ... I can't take this anymore... it's too hot x.x ... but thats great because that must mean that the girls are... but now ^__^  
  
Vincent: Boss... we can't take it anymore!!!  
  
Suki: It's too hot x.x  
  
Zoink: Hang in there! Just a little longer!  
  
Vincent: There's no more coal. We shoveled all of it in x.x  
  
Zoink: ??? What that can't be!  
  
*runs back down and sees no coal*  
  
Zoink: but we need something to feed the fire with!!! Anything!!  
  
Suki: That's it!!! I can't take it anymore!! It's too hot!!!!  
  
*takes clothes off*  
  
Vincent: I can't stand it anymore either  
  
*takes clothes off*  
  
Zoink: AHHHH not you two!! The girls are supposed to do that.  
  
Suki: I don't care... I never ever wanted to see anything! I just wanted to sleep!  
  
Vincent: Me too I've had enough! Come on Suki, lets go to bed.  
  
Suki: Anywhere in this place had got to be cooler then in the furnace room.  
  
Zoink: No you two can't leave me!!!  
  
*the door opens just as soon as nude Vincent and Suki are about to walk out*  
  
Kura: It's too hot, can you turns down the-...  
  
Suki and Vincent: O.O!!!  
  
Kura: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Vincent: ... we were cold... we turned up the heat...  
  
Kura: ... why are you two naked...?  
  
Suki: It was hot...  
  
Kura: Oh... I see...  
  
*she closes the door and runs away yelling and pounding the walls with her fists*  
  
Kura: WAAAAAA T_T Naked men !!!!  
  
*inside Vincent and Suki and running in circles picking up their clothes in a panic*  
  
Vincent and Suki: SHE SAW US!! SHE SAW US!!! T_T  
  
Zoink: Now is not the time to panic men! We must quickly take our pictures before the heat cools down again!!  
  
Vincent and Suki: Do it yourself   
  
*the leave*  
  
Zoink: Fine... but you two are missing out on the best part!!  
  
*goes up stairs*  
  
Zoink: Now which room to go in first!?!? This one ^_____^!!!  
  
*opens the door and find it empty*  
  
Zoink: O.o? Hu? What the?  
  
*opens the next room and finds it empty as well*  
  
Zoink: This can't be!!  
  
*opens the first door in the row, it is empty as well*  
  
Zoink: What happened!? Where are they all!?!?  
  
*opens the last door and get run over by 16 naked little boys*  
  
16 Kids: It's too hot!!!!  
  
*Zoink gets back to his feet and searched the room*  
  
Zoink: Where have all the girls gone!?  
  
*outside Vincent and Suki are getting fresh air away from the heat dressed, but without the big cape and jacket*  
  
Suki: Too hot... T_T  
  
Vincent: It's worse then hell in there... the wood was burning my feet as I ran out...  
  
*both sigh and fall down on their butts*  
  
Vincent: That was the stupidest thing he was ever made me do...  
  
Suki: It was so hot in there... I wonder if the girls are okay...  
  
K-chan: Hey you tow!! Up here!!  
  
*Suki and Vincent look up at the roof to find K-chan*  
  
Vincent: Miss.Chan!  
  
K-chan: Hi^^ Hurry! Come up and join us!!  
  
*Vincent and Suki look at one another*  
  
Vincent: Join us?  
  
*Vincent and Suki climb up onto the roof*  
  
Kura: Yo!!  
  
Kurion: So it was too hot for you guys too?  
  
Cider: We followed Kura up here after she tried to jump out of the window.  
  
Kura: ... the heat was making me see scary things...  
  
K-chan: Honestly what could you find scary in that house?  
  
Vincent and Suki:u.u0  
  
Vandal: Suki... we're sleeping out here tonight... join us?  
  
Suki: Sure!!  
  
Vincent: are you sure it's safe to sleep up here?  
  
Kura: Sure... just as long as the wind doesn't change direction.  
  
*points to a huge black trunk of smoke coming from the chimney from all the coal getting shoveled and burned in the furnace*  
  
Kura: Or else that will blow on us...  
  
Everyone: ^^o  
  
*back inside the house Zoink and the 16 kids are lying nude in the hallway*  
  
Zoink: It's too hot T_T  
  
16 kids: Melting...


	4. The 7 Step Plan

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Four: The 7 Step Plan**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Kurion  
**Age:** 38  
**Gender:** Female  
**Job Class:** Swordsman  
**Favorite Colours:** Peach and Violet  
**Hobbies:** Taking care of kids  
  
Kurion is a happily married woman with 16 sons on her hands, very energetic and young looking for her age with a personality to match. Also seems pretty relaxed for someone that had 16 sons, her favorite saying being You're only as young as you feel  
  
*K-chan is hanging up laundry to dry*  
  
K-chan: I can;t believe how hot it was last night, all our clothes stinking from sweating from the heat.  
  
Kurion: Yeah... sorry about that Miss.Chan  
  
K-chan: I doesn't matter! I couldn't be helped and besides, I don't mind the extra work! It gives me something to do ^^  
  
Kurion: If you say so dear.  
  
*finishes with touching up her last son's clothing*  
  
Kurion: There you go honey ^_^ Now you go out and give those porings a 1-2!  
  
16 Kids: YAY!!  
  
K-chan: You're a;; swordsmen...  
  
Kurion: An't it sweet ^^ Just like their dear mama and papa!! My little darlin's  
  
Richered: See you tonight dear! *looks completely refreshed compared to last night*  
  
*Kurion kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Kurion: Have a nice day sugar.  
  
Richered: I'll see what I can do!  
  
*leaves*  
  
K-chan: Must be nice ^^  
  
Kurion: It an't as bad as people say it is. Hell it an't as good neither.  
  
Kurion: Say Miss.Chan, when are you getting yourself married?  
  
K-chan: Me? Oh I don't plan on doing any of that. I've devoted myself to helping other people ^^ and because there are so many people to help I wouldn't have the time.  
  
Kurion: So... you don't want a family?  
  
K-chan: Pika is my family ^^  
  
Kurion: I see ^_^ well I guess people do what they gotta do  
  
*gets up*  
  
Kurion: I'll be on my way, have some things to do after all. You take care of yourself.  
  
K-chan: You too ^_^!  
  
*scene changes to Zoink and Vincent*  
  
Zoink: hummmm... last night plan didn't work as well as expected  
  
Vincent: -_-' I don't even want to talk about it...  
  
Zoink: Well anyways, that plan aside, let's talk about the one that will work.  
  
Vincent: and that would be?  
  
Zoink: My 7 step plan   
  
Vincent: I thought you said one that would work...  
  
Zoink: it will work   
  
Vincent: We'll see about that... I'm going into town to teleport people... you can start on her as step one.  
  
Zoink: her?  
  
*Calico bursts inbetween them*  
  
Calico: Where's the drinks!?!?!?! Is this place open yet!?!? Nyaaahhhhh @.@  
  
Zoink: Oh god...  
Vincent: See ya  
  
*leaves*  
  
STEP 1: Make Calico not a drunken scary nerd  
  
Zoink: ... so...  
  
Calico: I need something hard!!! Give it up! *narf* *snort* nyahahahahah!! HYPER!!!  
  
*bangs her hands on the bar counter*  
  
Zoink: ... well I'm done for the day with her...  
  
*leaves*  
  
Calico: Come on!! I'm Hyper here!! Gimmie something good!!  
  
STEP 1 STATS: Mission Failed  
  
STEP 2: Get rid of Suki.  
  
*walks up to Suki who is playing catch with a poring*  
  
Zoink: Hello Suki... and what are you up to?  
  
Suki: I found a wounded poring and I nursed it back to health!! Now it likes me and we're playing catch!  
  
Zoink: ... o.... k.... well then... anyway Suki... there's a time in you life where people just have to move on.  
  
Suki: Move on?  
  
Zoink: Yes, when people like you must leave the nest and go wander the world alone... to become stronger.  
  
Suki: Leave the nest...?  
  
Zoink: Yes You don't belong here, you belong with... others like you and stuff...  
  
Suki: Don't belong here?  
  
Zoink: Yes You understand what I'm saying right?  
  
Suki: yes!  
  
Zoink: Good ^_^ Then we understand each other!  
  
Suki: You want me to set the poring free! T_T  
  
Zoink: ... wha?  
  
Suki: You're right... he doesn't belong here... he would probably be happier with his poring friends.  
  
Zoink: er...  
  
*Suki picks up the poring*  
  
Suki: Run free!!! Join you family and live a happy life!!  
  
*lets the poring free, as soon as it exits the yard it is attacks by a cloud of novices and killed*  
  
Suki: ...  
  
Zoink: ...  
  
Suki: ... they killed it... just for his exp...  
  
*runs off into the house crying*  
  
Suki: WAHHHHHHHH T_T How crewel T_T  
  
Zoink: ... er...  
  
*Vandal reappears behind Zoink*  
  
Vandal: ... You made Suki cry...  
  
Zoink: O.O!!!!!!!  
  
Vandal: Kick him out... and I'll make you cry...  
  
*disappears again*  
  
Zoink: T_T I'm already crying...  
  
STEP 2 STATS: Mission Failed  
  
STEP 3: make Vandal less scary  
  
STEP 3 STATS: Mission Failed  
  
STEP 4: Get Kurion Divorced  
  
*Zoink runs up to Kurion who's getting ready to leave for shopping*  
  
Zoink: Kurion wait!  
  
Kurion: What is it sweetie? O.o...  
  
Zoink: We're out of coal... Vincent used all of it last night, I need you to pick some up.  
  
Kurion: ... coal? Where do you buy that?  
  
Zoink: I'll show you the place.  
  
Kurion: Tank ya'  
  
*picks up empty bag to be filled with coal and begins on her way*  
  
Zoink: Say... Kurion...  
  
Kurion: There are so many Merchants with them cute little carts following them! You should get one too.  
  
Zoink: ... I'm still low lev... .  
  
Kurion: Aww that's to bad...  
  
*arrives at coal shop and starts shoveling coal in the bag*  
  
Zoink: Say... Kurion... where's your husband at?  
  
Kurion: Probably in that orc forest leveling himself up.  
  
*Zoink makes up a quick story*  
  
Zoink: Really? I never saw him leave town, and people around here are saying they saw him holding a conversation with a very young and pretty lady in town.  
  
Kurion: really O.o...?  
  
Zoink: Yes... I think he might be cheating on you for another woman, a younger woman.  
  
Kurion: ... younger woman...  
  
*drops the bag full of coal on top of Zoink crushing him*  
  
Kurion: Why that no good two timin' man !!! I'll show him a thing or two!!  
  
Zoink: ... can't move... too heavy...  
  
*sign over Zoink's head You cannot sit or walk when 300% over weight*  
  
STEP 4 STATS: Mission Complete  
  
STEP 5: Make K-chan think relationships are good.  
  
*Zoink falls down the stairs with the huge bag of coal, quickly coming back up and running into the kitchen*  
  
Zoink: Miss.Chan!!!  
  
K-chan: Oh? Food isn't done yet ^^  
  
Zoink: Oh no, no no, I just came here to talk!  
  
K-chan: Of I see ^^ how nice!  
  
Zoink: What do you thing about Kurion?  
  
K-chan: Kurion? She's a nice girl ^^  
  
Zoink: What about her family?  
  
K-chan: She's lucky to have such a nice family ^^  
  
Zoink: Don't you wish you could have one?  
  
K-chan: *stops working* actually... to tell you the truth...  
  
Zoink: yes O.O!?  
  
K-chan: Seeing her with her family...  
  
Zoink: O.o... yes?  
  
K-chan: Makes me want one even less ^_^!!  
  
Zoink: ...  
  
K-chan: *goes back to working* all of that work and kids would drive me insane ^^ and having to worry about a husband all day would drive me crazy with worry.  
  
Zoink: ... I see...  
  
K-chan: Now what I would like is for my dear sister to get married! I would love to see her start a family ^^  
  
Zoink: ... so ... you no family?  
  
K-chan: Not in this lifetime nope!!  
  
STEP 5 STATS: Mission Failed  
  
Zoink: x.x... well... I have to get back to work then... do you know where you sister is?  
  
K-chan: Pika... nope, haven't seen her since I woke her up with angelus.  
  
*flashback of K-chan waking up Kura by ringing the giant angelus bell over her head*  
  
Kura: O.O!!!! AHHH!!  
  
*Kura runs and falls off of the roof, end of flashback*  
  
K-chan: She was pretty mad about that... she's probably hiding somewhere... and trust me she isn't easy to find. When she doesn't want to be found, you can't find her no matter what! Almost impossible to find...  
  
Zoink: ... crap nothing is easy today... what about Cider?  
  
Kura-chan: Cider... Cider... I believe she is in yo-yo forest... or still on her way, going to meet a girlfriend.  
  
Zoink: ... I guess then that today wouldn't be a good time to talk to her about that...  
  
Step 6: Make Cider like guys  
  
STEP 6 STATS: Mission Failed.  
  
Zoink: Guess I'll go find Pika...  
  
K-chan: I do know where Calico is if you're looking for her ^^  
  
*point to the front of the bar*  
  
Calico: HYPER! HYPER! HYPER!!!!  
  
*Zoink runs before he can be seen*  
  
*soon it gets late and everyone comes back before the bar opens and Kurion's husband enters*  
  
Kurion: ... where have you been?  
  
Richered: ... um in orc for... Honey I can't lye to you!!! I never left town this morning T_T  
  
Kurion: How could you do this to me T.T  
  
Richered: I spent all my day talking to the woman at the flower shop.  
  
Kurion:!!! HER!!! She's soooo much younger then me   
  
Richered: because I wanted to get you these!  
  
*hands her a large bunch of flowers*  
  
Kurion: O.o? Flowers... what for?  
  
Zoink: NOOO!!! It was all going so well   
  
Richered: I wanted to get you something to congratulate you on your new job.  
  
Kurion: Oh Richered!!! That's so sweet of you!!!  
  
STEP 4: *Mission Complete crossed out with FAILED *  
  
Vincent: ... told you it wouldn't work.  
  
Zoink: Shut up!  
  
Vincent: 2000z and I'll teleport you to where Pika is.  
  
Zoink: O.O!! DEAL!  
  
*Meanwhile Suki is still in his room upset over the poring. Vandal appears with a wounded popo in her arms*  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
Suki: ... what's this...?  
  
*Takes it from Vandals hands*  
  
Vandal: ... it's hurt.  
  
Suki ^_^ Don't worry! I'll take care of you little guy!  
  
*Zoink is teleported to the roof of the church, unfortunately he isn't standing on anything and plummets to the ground, barely grabbing onto the cross on the roof of the church to save himself*  
  
Zoink: What the!??!?!  
  
*Kura is sitting on the other arm of the cross, looking quit relaxed*  
  
Zoink: ... what the hell are you doing all the way up HERE!?   
  
*Kura doesn't seem o notice him*  
  
Zoink: hey answer me!  
  
Kura: Enjoying my freedom...  
  
Zoink: ... well is you want to do that, may I suggest you not tie your br-  
  
*Kura kicks him off the cross and he falls to the ground*  
  
Zoink: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Kura looks back up at the sky*  
  
Kura: ... freedom... you wouldn't understand...  
  
Zoink: Stupid tomboy *getting out of the bushes he had landed in, pulling sticks from his butt*  
  
STEP 7: De-tomboy Pika  
STEP 7 STATS: Mission Failed  
  
Zoink: Hey you,,, Lucky Lucky is opening soon, hurry up and be there before it opens.  
  
Kura: ... Sure...  
  
Zoink: T_T no success today... I hope I get better results tomorrow...


	5. Strange Traveler

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Five: Strange Traveler**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Vandal Rift  
**Age:** 15  
**Gender:** Female  
**Job Class:** Thief  
**Favorite Colours:** Yellow and Black  
**Hobbies:** Watching the world go by  
  
Vandal is a very quiet person who doesn't seem to have a lot to say about what;s going on around her or just doesn't care about what's going on. Doesn't like to talk and will only say something if it's short or a single word. A runaway, who ditched her sister a number of times, this time it looks as if her sister is unable to find her. It seems the only person to manage to get conversation from her is Suki.  
  
*everyone is doing their jobs at the bar*  
  
Suki: Cheers! Cheers! Cheers!!  
  
*Suki is very drunk, haven taken Kura's advice to drink the leftovers instead of pour them onto the ground*  
  
Kurion: Aww... I told ya it weren't such a bright idea...  
  
Suki: dizzy... dizzy...  
  
Calico: Wahahahahah!!! Come on little guy!! Let's go for another round!!! *snort*  
  
Suki: Drink up! @.@ooo  
  
*the green popo sits on the counter top watching Suki as he drink down another half empty bottle, all the girls and Vincent standing behind and watching in bewilderment*  
  
K-chan: That can't be healthy for him...  
  
Kura: He's going to hit the floor any moment now...  
  
Kurion: ... he drinks faster then me.  
  
Calico: Can't drink faster then me though nyahahahah XD! I'm the drinking champ!!  
  
*farts and everyone behind her runs*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH   
  
Kura: OH GOD x.x  
  
K-chan: So strong smelling x.x  
  
Vincent: ... my insides are burning... x.x  
  
Kurion: Holy cow that's strong x.x  
  
Cider: I'm melting x.x  
  
Calico: WOOHOO!! Don't I feel better!  
  
*looks back at everyone dying behind her*  
  
Calico: Nyah, sorry about that, guess I should have warned you my stinks pack a big punch.  
  
*farts again*  
  
Calico: WOOHOO!! You hear that!? That's two in a row!  
  
Zoink: Hey! Why aren't you all wor- O.O!!! Holy crap!! What the hell is that smell O.O!!!  
  
*opens all the door and window to let the good smelling air in*  
  
Kura: That was nasty...  
  
Dicer: No kidding...  
  
Customer: BARTENDER!!!  
  
Kura: - -' what?  
  
Customer: Beer!  
  
Kura: Fine  
  
*pours some stuff in a glass and hands it to him, he drink it and spits it out*  
  
Customer: What the hell!!??? This isn't beer! This is cooking oil!!  
  
Kura: ... really? Then what is my sis cooking with in back?  
  
*FLAWFT!!*  
  
K-chan: O.O!! AHH!!!  
  
Kurion: Is everything okay back there?  
  
*K-chan come up to the front, all black and crispy. She trades the oil for alcohol with Kura*  
  
K-chan: I'm fine... just a mix up that's all...  
  
*walks back into the kitchen*  
  
Cider: Alright everyone, let's see who's best at singing tonight!  
  
*Suki is already passed out on the floor*  
  
Suki: Too... too... too much...  
  
Swordsman WAY off in the crowd: Hey cute bar tender!  
  
Kura: -_-  
  
Swordsman: Come over here and top me off!!  
  
Kura: - -' I don't deliver to tables...  
  
Tenshi: Hey man, it's me again... I've had a real rough day...  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*fills up two glasses and goes over to the table*  
  
Tenshi: Of? Friend? Where are you going? Come back soon friend!  
  
Kura: ... I don't want to go back...  
  
*puts the glasses on the table*  
  
Kura: Here... and don't ask me for anything else.  
  
Swordsman: ooh... a cute girl finally came to my table.  
  
Merchant: Come sit down! Have a drink with us.  
  
Kura: I think not...  
  
Merchant: Shy?  
  
Kura: No... just don't feel like wasting my time.  
  
*I thief walks into the bar looking around, he spots Kura recognizing her and walking up to her*  
  
Swordsman: Mean... that was cold.  
  
Kura: Really? Just as long as people understand I'm not interested.  
  
Thief: oi...  
  
Swordsman: Aw come on, just one drink.  
  
Thief: oi... Kura...  
  
Kura: No u.u *totally uninterested and ignoring the world*  
  
Merchant: Well then at least ask one of the other ladies who are working with you.  
  
Thief: oi oi!!  
  
Kura: I've got work - -' we've all got work.  
  
*the thief gets feed up and kicks both of Kura's feet out from under her, bringing her crashing to the ground*  
  
Thief: ... oi -_-'  
  
Kura: !!! YOU!!!  
  
*gets to her feet and immediately starts trying to hit him, but misses and falls back down on the ground*  
  
Thief: ... ho ho ho  
  
Kura: why you!  
  
*tries to hit him again and again but always missed him*  
  
Thief: You seem energetic...  
  
*she tries to kick him in the head* *miss miss miss*  
  
Kura: I'm good, you?  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
Thief: ... tired...  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
Kura: tired!?!?!  
  
Thief: Your day?  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
Kura: Just sat around all day...  
  
Thief: ... no wonder you're so weak.  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
*Kura attempts to hit him by throwing empty bear mugs at him*  
  
Kura: WEAK!?!?  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
*tries to hit him with a pool stick*  
  
Kura: I'm not weak old man   
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
Thief: - -' old man?  
  
*catches pool stick*  
  
Thief: You're weak, and you're a man.  
  
Kura: Gahhhh   
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
Zoink: What's going on here?  
  
Kurion: Duno, this guy just showed up and they started doing that.  
  
Cider: Are they talking or fighting, it's hard to tell...  
  
Suki and Calico: Wahahahhahah!! *both completely pissed out of their minds*  
  
*K-chan walks in from the kitchen*  
  
K-chan: What's all the noise?  
  
*spots the fight*  
  
K-chan: Oh!! It's Kuroro!! *waves* Mr.Lucifer!!  
  
*Lucifer kicks Kura's leg once and he crashed to the ground*  
  
Lucifer: yo...  
  
Kura: atatatat... *gets back and resumes ing Lucifer*  
  
Vincent: ... who's Kuroro...?  
  
K-chan: Pika's boyfriend ^^  
  
All: O.O!! BOY FRIEND!?  
  
*later when they finally stop fighting, Kura is back behind he bar, Lucifer is sitting at the bar*  
  
Zoink: No... now I have a new step... kill Lucifer   
  
*grabs onto Vincent and drags him back with him*  
  
Zoink: Come!! We must collaborate!!!  
  
Vincent: Noooooooooo!!!!  
  
*Calico sits beside Lucifer*  
  
Calico: Hey there sexy... *all drunk and dizzy like*  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
*looks to the other side of him*  
  
Tenshi: *playing with candy* You a look like a peach, smell like a lemon...  
  
Lucifer: ... Kura this place isn't sane...  
  
Tenshi: Look like a peach, tastes like a lemon  
  
Kura: What? You figured that out just now? The music didn't give it away when you walked in?  
  
Buy on Stage: Like a virgin...  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
Kurion: ... so ... you knew Pika?  
  
Kura: - -' Kurapika... *drinks some juice*  
  
Cider: So are you and Pika really lovers?  
  
Lucifer: O.O!???? ?_? What?  
  
Kura: O.O!!!! *chokes on her drink* What!?!?!? *point to Lucifer* he's too old!!  
  
Lucifer: Yeah... and Kura's fat.  
  
Kura: WHAT!?!!? *hucks mug at him, missing and knocking out the guy behind him*  
  
Lucifer: Oh, and a man too.  
  
Kura: *glare of strong painful death*  
  
Lucifer: I'm not interested in men.  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
Kura: gahh I hate agility!!  
  
K-chan: You two are such a nice couple ^^  
  
Kura: ... you're just as crazy as this guy.  
  
Tenshi: Hey bartender... what does this look like to you? *holds up a dirty gummy candy to Kura's face*  
  
Kura: Do I have to answer?  
  
Tenshi: What you think he looks like?  
  
Kura: A pear...?  
  
Tenshi: That is where you're wrong!! This little guy here! Is actually a lemon!!  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Tenshi: A DANCING LEMON!!! *makes the candy dance* whacha whacha waaa, wa wa wa waaaaa  
  
Kura: ... okay you're not worse then him...  
  
*Tenshi starts making the candy dance on Lucifer shoulder*  
  
Tenshi: bacha bacha ba, wa wa wa wahhhhh  
  
Lucifer: oi... - -'  
  
Tenshi: oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi XD  
  
Kura: ... great, now you've gone and taught him a new word.  
  
Tenshi: oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi!!!!  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
Tenshi: Sounds like my grandpa! oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi!!!  
  
Lucifer: What the!??!? Grandpa!?  
  
Kura: Eheheheheheheh... told you, you where old.  
  
*Lucifer points to Kura's flat chest*  
  
Lucifer: Told you, you were a man.  
  
*miss miss miss*  
  
*Lucifer looks over at girl mage in the bar*  
  
Lucifer: I think I'll go flirt with that girl... *gets up*  
  
*Kura grabs Lucifer and sits him back down*  
  
Kura: I don't think so - -'  
  
Cider: My, my, I thought you said you two weren't an item, why are you being so over protective Pika?  
  
Kura: ... - -' no reason... *lets go of him* I don't care what he does...  
  
K-chan: *giggle* Pika you're so cute when you deny the obvious.  
  
Kura: ... I'm not denying anything *points to Kuroro* her are you going to get anything? Or are you just going to loiter around here?  
  
Lucifer: I don't drink...  
  
Kura: Then go... a paying customer may want to sit in your seat.  
  
*sign appears over Lucifer's head saying In the middle of Tenshi and Calico*  
  
Lucifer: I doubt that...  
  
*gets up*  
  
Lucifer: I'm going to go talk to that girl now.  
  
Kura: ... fine... I ... don't care   
  
*Lucifer barely walks anywhere before getting stopped by Vincent and Zoink*  
  
Vincent: Excuse me sir stop right there.  
  
Lucifer: ?_?  
  
Vincent: Hello kind sir today is your lucky day, you just happen to be the 10th person to enter this bar.  
  
Lucifer: ... there are more then ten people in this bar...  
  
Zoink: ... There were only nine before you entered!  
  
*quickly pushes him to a table and sits him down*  
  
Zoink: You win a drink with the manager! Come! Sit! Rest your feet!!  
  
Lucifer: ... I'm sure there were more then nine people in here...  
  
Zoink: What would you like to drink?  
  
Lucifer: I don't drink...  
  
Zoink: Fine then! Milk it is!  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
Zoink: Vincent!! Prepare this man a glass of milk.  
  
Vincent: Yes sir...  
  
Lucifer: I thought Kura was the bartender...  
  
Zoink: uh... she's on her break... *yells over at Kura* GET OUT OF HERE IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BREAK!!!  
  
Kura: ... break?  
  
Zoink: ... Vincent deal with her...  
  
*Kura spots someone new entering the bar, a very high level swordsman, she backs off*  
  
Kura: Break hu... sound good to me...  
  
*quickly disappears behind the bar before getting seen by the man*  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
*Vincent come back with a drink*  
  
Vincent: Here.  
  
Zoink: Excellent! Here sir enjoy!!  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
Zoink: _In that cup is the most powerful and expensive poison you can buy! White poison_  
  
*Lucifer seems to be in a hurry and drink it without thinking twice*  
  
Lucifer: O.o? Oh, I somehow feel pleasantly refreshed O.o...  
  
Zoink: ...  
  
Lucifer: Thanks for the drink...  
  
*gets up and walks to the back of the bar*  
  
*at the bar counter*  
  
Cider: How can I help you gentlemen?  
  
Archer: Oh what happened to the blond haired bartender?  
  
Cider: She's taking her break... I want a break too   
  
Archer: That's too bad, she's ill tempered but for some reason I like her serving me.  
  
Novice: You mean the blond with the brown eyes?  
  
High Lev. Swordsman: ...  
  
Archer: Yes her!  
  
High Lev. Swordsman: Miss...  
  
Cider: Yeah? What would you like?  
  
High Lev. Swordsman: ... nothing... *gets up and leaves without ordering anything*  
  
Cider: That was strange...  
  
*Kura is watching everything from the back of the bar, keeping an eye on the man without being seen*  
  
Lucifer: boo...  
  
*Kura jumps, quickly try to hit him, but ends up missing and falling on her face*  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
Kura: DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
*Lucifer looks confused, while Kura looks back at the man, singing in relief when he exits*  
  
Lucifer: Know him?  
  
Kura: No...  
  
Lucifer: ... Don't like him?  
  
Kura: I don't know him...  
  
*Lucifer scratches the back of his head*   
  
Lucifer: Scared of him?  
  
Kura: ... why would it matter to you... I'm fine, so don't worry or bud into it...


	6. First Assignment

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Six: First Assignment**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Calico  
**Age:** 22  
**Gender:** Female  
**Job Class:** Archer  
**Favorite Colours:** Pink and Red  
**Hobbies:** drinking, sleeping and drinking  
  
Calico is an archer that can't hit a target if it were two feet in front of her face and three yards tall. She is constantly getting drunk and is seldom doing anything else nor does she seem to care about anything else.  
  
Kurion: Alright here we agree! Level 4 of the pyramids! *pulls out a list* Let's see...  
  
Cider: This isn't going to be an easy one... that's a big request...  
  
Suki: I've never been to the pyramids before!!  
  
K-chan: That's probably for the better sweetheart...  
  
*Cider takes the list from Kurion*  
  
Cider: I've never been here before either, but I know enough to figure out that these don't drop often...  
  
*flash back*  
  
Zoink: Alright everyone we have our first mission!!!  
  
Kura: Oh? Really?  
  
Calico: *with a really bad hangover* nyahhhh  
  
Suki *with slight hangover* @.@ ara  
  
Zoink: Last night I got an order from a customer.  
  
Kura: ... order?  
  
Zoink: Yes... so I need you guys to go to the pyramids and pick up a few things for me.  
  
Kura: ... our assignments are to get stuff for other people!?!?  
  
Zoink: Here's the list, 3 gloves, 1 necklace, 2 flower headbands.  
  
Kura: ...WHAT!?!?  
  
Zoink *hand the list to Kurion* I need them by tomorrow morning so work fast and have them in by then  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Cider: 3 gloves, 1 necklace, 2 flower headbands...  
  
Kurion: So! Who out of us has been in the pyramids before.  
  
K-chan: I usually stick to payon caves... but I know Pika comes here all the time.  
  
Kurion: So only one of us has experience with this place... and she's the looter...  
  
K-chan: I suppose...  
  
Cider: Speaking of Pika, where is she?  
  
Suki: Vandal says they're on their way.  
  
Kurion: What? Didn't Vincent teleport them here as well?  
  
Cider: So Vandal talks to you through PM and doesn't bother to talk through the party chat?  
  
Suki: I guess...  
  
Kurion: *talking through party chat* Pika!! What happened!? Why aren't you here anymore!?  
  
Kura: That lousy thief trained me!!!  
  
Kurion: O.o? Wha?  
  
*flashback*  
  
Vandal: ... fat...  
  
Kura: Ugly!!!  
  
Vandal: Stupid...  
  
Kura: Scary   
  
Vandal: You're mom's fat...  
  
Kura: What!!?? Well your mom's... fatter then... mine... er... you mom's ugly!   
  
Vandal: ... lazy  
  
Kura: Weirdo   
  
Vandal: ... weak...  
  
Kura: I am not!!  
  
*Vandal leaves*  
  
Kura: O.o??  
  
*Vandal comes back with a huge train and vanishes*  
  
Kura: O.O!!!!  
  
*Kura tries to run from the train but the only way to escape it is to use an item that warps her back to town. Vandal reappears when the monster clear*  
  
Vandal: Weak...  
  
Kura: *through PM* Stuff it !!!  
  
*four Isis come and attack Vandal, and since she can't hide from Isis she is forced to also go back to town, Kura points and laughs at her*  
  
Kura: heh heh heh... stupid =P  
  
Vandal: ... stupid archer  
  
Kura: Lousy thief   
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Kurion: ... ... ...  
  
Kura: by the time we got back to the bar Vincent had already left. So we're walking back...  
  
Cider: Well hurry, that's a lot of items we need to get and we need them by tomorrow morning.  
  
*scene switches to where Kura and Vandal are*  
  
Kura: Yeah yeah... I'm going as fast as I can.  
  
*she stops when she sees the man that had come to the bar that one night*  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*Vandal starts walking ahead of her, Kura grabs onto Vandal and pulls her with her, going in the long way*  
  
Kura: This way...  
  
Vandal: -_-' ... long way...  
  
Kura: no it's not...  
  
*man talking to a thief and swordsman*  
  
High Lev. Swordsman: Have you seen a blond female archer with brown eyes?  
  
Swordsman: ... the only blond archer girls I've seen in the pyramids have blue of green eyes...  
  
High Lev. Swordsman: Perhaps another job class with the same features?  
  
Thief: Well... I've only seen a male archer with blond hair, brown eyes...  
  
High Lev. Swordsman: I see... sorry for bothering you.  
  
*back where the other are*  
  
Kura: Finally...  
  
Kurion: bout time you got here.  
  
*Suki is holding his pet popo*  
  
Suki: Everyone up here keeps trying to kill PuPu T_T  
  
Kura: ... Then you should have left PooPoo at home.  
  
Suki: PuPu!! Not PooPoo   
  
Kura: Close enough...  
  
Kurion: Alright! Now that we're all here! Let's get to work!!!  
  
Cider: yay... the goal of finding rares for other people... it brings such joy to my life... - -'  
  
Kura: ... I forgot to buy arrows again... I only have around 500  
  
*Cider slaps Kura's butt*  
  
Cider: No worried, you're the looter after all, what do you need arrows for?  
  
Kura: - -'  
  
*everyone beats monsters around while Kura picks everything up*  
  
Kura: @#%&*^!@#  
  
*A necklace drops*  
  
Kura: !!!!  
  
*PuPu absorbs it*  
  
Kura: O.O!!!! WHY YOU!!!  
  
*chases PuPu around firing arrows at it, Suki close behind her*  
  
Suki: Noooooo! Don't kill PuPu!!!!  
  
Kura: Give it up you little snot!!!  
  
*The three plow over Lucifer not even noticing*  
  
Lucifer: ... ... -_-'  
  
*Kura runs PuPu into a corner*  
  
Kura: I've got you now!  
  
PuPu: ... T_T  
  
*Suki tackles Kura from behind*  
  
Suki: NOOOOOO!!! Don't hurt him!!  
  
Kura: --_-- he took the necklace!!  
  
Other People Listening: NECKLACE!?!?  
  
*All of them attack PuPu, PuPu jumps into Suki's arms terrified*  
  
Suki: Stop picking on him   
  
*holds his hand out to PuPu*  
  
Suki: Give it back to Pika.  
  
*PuPu un absorbs the necklace and Suki give it back to Kura*  
  
Suki: See! No hard feelings ^_^!  
  
Kura: ... -_-' *takes the necklace* ... only 3 arrows left...  
  
*she starts walking back to the others*  
  
Suki: I'm tired from running... carry me please?  
  
Kura: ... ... -_______-'  
  
*she carries Suki*  
  
Kura: Sis never said anything about having to be a looting pack horse...  
  
Suki: Weeeee!!!  
  
Kura: ... -_-'  
  
Tenshi: Oh Look!! Another rare!!! 4 globes, 2 necklaces, and 6 flower headbands in one day!! Not to mention all those silver and flower rings!!  
  
Kura: ... must... not.... kill...  
  
Tenshi: Oh Look!! A mummy card! What luck!  
  
Kura: ... must... not ... kill  
  
Tenshi: Oh wow! Another glove!!  
  
Kura: That's it - -', I'm killing him.  
  
Suki: No Pika! Don't be a bad girl!! Be like the real Pikachu! The real Pikachu would never hurt innocent people.  
  
Kura: ... must... not... kill.... annoying child on back... must not kill must not kill   
  
Kurion: There you two are!  
  
Kura: Must not kill, must not kill, must not kill   
  
Kurion: ....  
  
Cider: She seems... a little frustrated O.o  
  
K-chan: O.o? Hu... what's that?  
  
*point to orisis*  
  
Kura: !!! O.O!!! ORSIS!!!  
  
Suki: What that?  
  
Kura: Orsis the ruler of the pyramids! All the monsters in that live in the pyramids follow under his rule, he's the king of mummies! ... and he's very very powerful and doesn't like intruders T.T  
  
Kurion: ... I don't have any potions...  
  
Cider: ... no pots... no sp...  
  
Suki: I have 20 red potions!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
K-chan: no pots... no sp to heal...  
  
Kura: ... 3 arrows... no pots...  
  
*Orsis looks over at them*  
  
Everyone: O.O!!  
  
Vandal: ... shit...  
  
*Orisi charges towards them*  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!  
  
*everyone starts running, Orsis hot on their tail*  
  
Kura: Why me!?!?  
  
Kurion: Just how bad is that thing!?!?  
  
Kura: Bad enough to kill you in 3 seconds!!   
  
K-chan: Whatever you do, don't stop running! Don't look back...  
  
Kura: Why?  
  
*looks back to find that dozens of monsters have started chasing them as well, making a huge train*  
  
Kura: !!!! We're all going to die!!!  
  
*Everyone speeds up*  
  
Cider: FASTER!!!  
  
*Everyone the pass gets kills by the huge train and the air fills with those little black demon things that pop over one's head when they die*  
  
Kura: Is we can run though the exit to level 3, we can loose them! They don't follow you through doorways   
  
Cider: FASTER!!!  
  
K-chan: The train is getting bigger!!!  
  
*the train is now filled with hundreds of monsters Orsis in the lead*  
  
Suki: Wow!!! That's a lot of monsters!!!  
  
Kura: That's a lot of violently induced pain!! That's what it is!  
  
*people continue to get hit with the train and die instantly*  
  
Cider: Loo!! Up ahead!!! The exit!!  
  
Kurion: We're almost there!!  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
*at the exit there are dozens of people camping out and healing, unaware of the pain that is about to hit them*  
  
*a novice loots and acolyte*  
  
Acolyte: LOOTER!!!  
  
Novice: zeny plz 555!  
  
Acolyte: -__-  
  
*Acolyte opens a warp portal under the novice and teleports him away*  
  
Kura: *looking back at the monsters* please don't kill me T_T  
  
K-chan: PIKA!!! LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Kura: O.o?? What now!?  
  
*see shes that she is headed right towards a warp portal*  
  
Kura: O.O!!!  
  
*screeches to a halt, but doesn't stop in time and disappears into the portal still carrying Suki*  
  
K-chan: Pika!!! O.O!!  
  
*Cider quickly pulls her through the doorway*  
  
Cider: Hurry!!!  
  
*The group goes though the door to safety while the monsters kill off all the people camping out at the door*  
  
Kurion: ... that was a close one T_T  
  
Vandal: ... *just panting for breath*  
  
Cider: I can't believe we made it out alive...  
  
*someone comes through the door, dying on the other side*  
  
Guy: ... I ... escaped... x.x  
  
All: O.O!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH   
  
*the guys disappears*  
  
Cider: ... that was freaky...  
  
Kurion: Where's Pika? Did she and Suki not make it?  
  
K-chan: Pika accidentally ran into a warp portal...  
  
Cider: At least we know they're safe.  
  
*Kurion talks in group chat*  
  
Kurion: Pika, where are you?  
  
*scene changes to where Pika and Suki are, perched in a tree*  
  
Kura: I don't know... but I don't want to be here T_T  
  
*looks down at the ground at the dead looting novice*  
  
Suki: A little red fly just killing someone in one blow!!!  
  
Everyone: !!! WHAT!?!?!  
  
Kura: ... and that big goat over there... with that really sharp weapon... is making me nervous....  
  
Cider: Big goat thing?  
  
Vandal: They're in the hidden temple...  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?!?  
  
Vandal: They're be killed for sure...  
  
Suki: I'm not leaving this tree !!!  
  
Kura: Not so loudly!! It might hear you 


	7. Lost and Search Party

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Seven: Lost/Search Party**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Cider  
**Age:** 21  
**Gender:** Female  
**Job Class:** Magician  
**Favorite Colours:** Orange and Red  
**Hobbies:** Flirting with both men and woman  
  
Cider is a very forward type of person. Doesn't hide much (this includes her body) and is constantly flirting with most anyone that comes her way, although she does prefer woman. Rumor has it that Cider is actually in a relationship, but so far this lover had never come into light, whoever she may be.  
  
Vincent: Hidden Temple?  
  
Kurion: Yes! That's where they be!!  
  
Cider: We have to go and rescue them.  
  
Zoink: Wait a second! This is a waist of valuable time! Don't forget you guys are still on a mission!  
  
*Lucifer with band aids walks passed door, one of the victims of the train*  
  
Zoink: If we don't get those items my and your jobs could be at risk.  
  
K-chan: Well right now Kura and Suki are at risk! Which do you think is more important!? We have to get them out of there.  
  
Cider: We'll do the job later when we get back, but for now we're going to get them back.  
  
Vincent: Alright then, let's go. I can get us in there no problem. *pulls out a blue gemstone to teleport* I'll come with you too. That was I can warp you all back here as soon as possible.  
  
K-chan: We have to hurry!  
  
Vandal: They're with Baph...  
  
Vincent: Baph moves around the temple, he's not going to be in the same place he was before. *opens the portal* Everyone stay close together. This place is a maze filled with very dangerous monsters.  
  
*they all teleport to Hidden Temple*  
  
*Where Suki and Kura are*  
  
Suki: This is too scary for me *clinging onto Kura*  
  
Kura: Don't worry... I'll find a way out of here.  
  
*Looks back at her 3 remaining arrows*  
  
Kura: I don't know how... but I'll figure something out.  
  
*The two look down at the monster staring up at them, waiting for them to fall*  
  
Suki: There's so many T_T  
  
Kura: Go away!! Shoo... shoo... be gone!  
  
*the monster stay*  
  
Suki: I don't think they like us...  
  
*a hunter fly notices them and buzzes up to where they are*  
  
Both: O.O!!!  
  
*the fly attacks, Kura grabs onto Suki and jumps to another branch, trying to get away. The fly corners them onto a weak branch with many side winder below them*  
  
Suki: This doesn't look good...  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*branch starts to break*  
  
*where Vincent and the others are*  
  
Cider: We've been walking for a while... and I haven't seen any monsters...  
  
K-chan: Vincent... are you sure you teleported us to the right place?  
  
Vincent: Don't worry, we're in the right place alright... just watch where you step. And stay quiet.  
  
Kurion: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Everyone !!!! x.x!!!!!  
  
Vincent: What' wrong!?!?  
  
*she points to a Bigfoot*  
  
Kurion: What's THAT!?!?  
  
Cider: It's toast that's what it is!  
  
*she gets ready to use magic*  
  
Vincent: STOP!! Bigfoot are calm until you attack them!! It won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt it!  
  
*the Bigfoot walks past them and goes to sleep under a tree*  
  
Vincent: So save your magic until you need it.  
  
*steps past a tree and disappears*  
  
K-chan: I'll never get used to that...  
  
*follows after to find a room packed with monsters*  
  
Vincent: This is what we call... a death room  
  
All: O.O!!!!!  
  
*the monsters attack them*  
  
*Back where Kura and Suki are, the monsters are attacking the fallen branch, while Kura hangs onto Suki, who's cape got caught onto the branches when they had fallen*  
  
Suki: That was close...  
  
Kura: How much longer do you think your cape will hold out?  
  
*the cape rips a bit, lowering them slightly*  
  
Suki: Not very long... and that fly is still after us!!  
  
*the fly charges at them, Kura whips it away with the necklace she had gotten earlier, Suki's cape rips more*  
  
Kura: Suki... you're going to have to take your cape off.  
  
Suki: You've got to be kidding!  
  
*She takes off her scarf, tying a knot in it*  
  
Kura: Don't worry, just trust me.  
  
*She throws the scarf into the tree, the knot getting caught in the branches just as Suki takes his cape off, the two are swung by the scarf to the side while the cape falls and lands on the monsters, the branch holding the scarf breaks and they fall on the cape that's acting like a shield from the monsters. Suki gets up, pulling Kura with him and they run, but the two stop when they have a run in with Baph*  
  
*where the others are*  
  
Cider: Fire Wall!!!  
  
K-chan: Heal!! Heal!! Heal!!!  
  
Kurion: MAGNUM BREAK!!  
  
Vandal: ... ... ...  
  
Cider: There's too many of them!  
  
Tenshi: Arrow shower!!!  
  
Vincent: Arrow shower? We don't have an archer with us.  
  
Tenshi: Hear you needed a little help.  
  
*Tenshi along with a huge group of regular customers from the bar, as well as Kurion's husband and 16 kids*  
  
Cider: How did you all find out!?  
  
Tenshi: I guess word spreads quickly.. COME ON EVERYONE!! LET'S CLEAR THIS DEATH ROOM AND FIND PIKA AND SUKI!!!  
  
*everyone attacks, back to where Kura and Suki are*  
  
*Baph attacks them, Kura manages to get out of the way but gets her vest sliced through*  
  
Suki: How are we supposed to get out of this one?  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*she keeps her eyes on the towering Baph*  
  
Kura: Just stay close...  
  
*Suki spots the hunter fly headed towards them*  
  
Suki: I'll get rid of the hunter fly...  
  
Kura: Hold it!  
  
*Suki runs off Nalpume beating the fly before it reaches Kura, the fly changes target and head after him*  
  
Suki: Don't loose Pika!!! *he runs off with the hunter fly in hot pursuit*  
  
Kura: Suki! If that thing catches you-  
  
*Suki's movement alerts Baph and he chases after*  
  
Kura: DOUBLE STRAFING!!!  
  
*Baph gets hit and all attention is places on Kura, Kura get ready to fire her last arrow*  
  
Kura: Over here!! *she hits him again*  
  
*Baph attacks and Kura is hit, he attacks again, Kura manages to get out of the way and back to her feet, she takes off her vest, using it to stop an attack by wrapping it around and twisting the scythe out of the way, giving her just enough time to escape again, but she is hit by Baph's other arm and is flung into a tree, getting her foot tangles up in some vines. Kura unbuckles her boot and fall just in time to avoid getting hit, she takes off but runs into a dead end*  
  
*Kura turns back to see Baph charging towards her, she pulls out her dagger as her last resort*  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*Where Suki is running from the fly, it is catching up to him, just as it's about to hit him 16 kids appear from in front of him and attack the fly repetitively with 16 bashes until they run out of sp and the fly dies*  
  
Vandal: You okay?  
  
Suki: I'm fine now that you're hear!!  
  
K-chan: Where's Pika!?  
  
Suki: Fighting the big monster solo... I don't know how long Pika i sn't going to last, she had only 3 arrows!  
  
Vincent: We have to hurry!!  
  
*Kura gets thrown around really badly, soon she can barely get up anymore*  
  
Kura: That's it... I never stood a chance in the first place.  
  
*all the others finally arrive and attack Baph before he can hurt her*  
  
Tenshi: You're mine!!!  
  
*eventually Baph is killed and Tenshi gets MVP*  
  
Tenshi: Wow!! Today really is my lucky day!!!  
  
Kura: *smiles weakly* Yo...  
  
*strong arms pick her up. Kura looks up to see that Lucifer is holding her in his arms*  
  
Kura: ... Kuro...  
  
Lucifer: *he smiles glad to see her safe* ... weak... I could have beat him... you're always getting into trouble...  
  
*Kura chuckles closing her eyes, tired from the whole incident*  
  
Kura: Jerk...


	8. Someone in the Shadows

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Eight: Someone in the Shadows**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** K-chan  
**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Female  
**Job Class:** Acolyte  
**Favorite Colours:** Purple and Green  
**Hobbies:** Singing, Chores, Helping People out  
  
K-chan is a very kind hearted person, who is willing to help anyone in need. She has devoted her life to helping and protecting other. Relationship and romance are out of the question when it comes to her. As she wishes to remain pure and devoted only to helping those in need. Clams to be Kura's sister but in reality, knows very little about Kura past... perhaps they grew up separated?  
  
Kura: Are you sure?  
  
Customer: I'm positive, some guy is wandering all over the place asking about blonde girls with brown eyes.  
  
Kura: He's centering around this area then...  
  
Customer: Not really... he seems to be everywhere. He travels a lot I guess, so he must have asked a lot of people already.  
  
Kura: ... I see... *she looks nervous*  
  
Customer: Is something wrong?  
  
*Suki is at the side watching everything*  
  
Kura: No...  
  
*Later Suki is discussing the situation with the others*  
  
Kurion: Wonder' why Pika would be bothered by such information. It sounds as if she was listening to something she didn't want to hear.  
  
Cider: Bothered by hearing someone it looking for a blonde with brown eyes?  
  
K-chan: Kura is actually the only girl I've seen with those feature. So it's most likely this person is looking for her.  
  
Suki: Pika is obviously avoiding him for some reason.  
  
Vincent: Avoiding? Why would Pika avoid anyone? It's she the type to beat the crap out of people that bother her?  
  
Suki: Whatever the reason she's avoiding him for must be a good reason.  
  
Kurion: We should keep an eye out for this guy.  
  
K-chan: Really?  
  
Kurion: This rumor is really bothering Pika, and like Suki said. Pika wouldn't be bothered without a reason.  
  
Vincent: Does Pika really want people looking after her? She doesn't seem the person to let people help her with her personal problems.  
  
K-chan: It doesn't mater! We're her friends! Of course we're going to look after her is something's wrong!  
  
*Lucifer walk past them into the bar*  
  
Suki: Mr.Kuroro...  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
*Kura looks rather stressed, Lucifer walks up to her sitting down and staring at her with a serious look in her face*  
  
Lucifer: Kura...  
  
Kura: What? You're here again? You don't even drink why do you keep coming back?  
  
Lucifer: We need to talk.  
  
Kura: Talk about what?  
  
Lucifer: In the back where there aren't so many people.  
  
Kura: What? What is this about?  
  
Lucifer: The Clark Brothers.  
  
*Kura's eyes narrow and she remains silent for a while*  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Lucifer: Kura!  
  
*Kura puts everything down and walk out from behind the bar*  
  
Kura: This way...  
  
Cider: This looks serious...  
  
Kurion: Clark?  
  
K-chan: They're going to the back. What are they going to talk about?  
  
*all turn to Suki*  
  
Suki: ...  
  
Suki: No way! I'm not going to spy on them!!! If one of them finds out they'll BOTH kill me!!!  
  
Cider: You have to!! You can hide the best because you're so small!  
  
Suki: But they're going to hurt me T.T...  
  
Vandal: I'll go... *she vanishes from sight*  
  
Cider: Oh yes... that's right...  
  
Calico: WHERE DID THE BARTENDER GO!?!? I WANT MY DRINKS!!!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
*where Kura and Kuro are*  
  
Lucifer: Do you know a certain swordsman?  
  
Kura: I know plenty... lots come by  
  
Lucifer: Particularly a swordsman of the Clark brothers.  
  
Kura: I don't know anyone from the Clark brothers.  
  
Lucifer: If that was true why do you get so nervous at the sound of their name?  
  
Kura: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Lucifer: Kura...  
  
Kura: I don't know anybody by that name!!  
  
Lucifer: ... well, even if you do know him or not. He seems to know a lot about you.  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Lucifer: In fact, he know you very well.  
  
Kura: This topic is closed.  
  
Lucifer: What's going on Kura?  
  
Kura: If you don't have anything else to talk with me about, leave.  
  
Lucifer: ...  
  
*he turns around and leaves*  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
*Kura gets back to work*  
  
Vandal: The Clark brothers?...  
  
*Cider is sitting under a tree in yoyo forest*  
  
Cider: Quick little devils...  
  
*watches monkeys wallow in stolen loot*  
  
Cider: You won't be so happy when I'm done recovering SP, you can count on that one.  
  
*Mage comes and kill them all off with a powerful fire attack*  
  
Cider: Hey!!  
  
Ru: ??  
  
Cider: what do you think you're doing!? Those were my targets!!!  
  
Ru: They weren't labeled under your name.  
  
Cider: Still!! They have all mu loot!  
  
Ru: You can have it.  
  
Cider: What?  
  
Ru: I don't need it.  
  
Cider: ... I've never seen that attack before... that's a high level attack...  
  
Ru: Meteor storm  
  
Cider: I've never heard of it...  
  
Ru: Of course not.  
  
Cider: What's a high level mage like you doing in a place like this?  
  
Ru: I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help me out.  
  
Cider: Looking for someone?  
  
Ru: A girl... a coward.  
  
Cider: ...  
  
Ru: She has blonde hair and brown eyes. See her around? Or even hear of her?  
  
Cider: No...  
  
Ru: The sooner I find her... the sooner I can stop wasting my time in low level places like this...  
  
Cider: Sorry I couldn't help you.  
  
Ru: ... you're name?  
  
Cider: People call me Cider.  
  
Ru: Well, Cider, if you happen to run into her, tell me.  
  
Cider: and you are?  
  
Ru: Ru... Ru Clark.  
  
*the scene change to Kurion, Suki and Vandal, who are hunting grasshoppers*  
  
Suki: sp, sp, sp   
  
Kurion: You sure do run out of that fast dear...  
  
Suki: Yeah...  
  
Vandal: How much longer...  
  
Suki: A little while... my sp regain skill is at lev 1.  
  
Both girls: ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Suki: sp, sp, sp, sp...  
  
Kurion: Well take you're time darlin' We don't mind waiting up for you, right Vandal honey?  
  
Vandal: Not at all...  
  
Ali: Excuse me  
  
Kurion: Heya ^_^!  
  
Ali: I'm looking for someone, a girl. Perhaps you can help me.  
  
Suki: Looking for someone? What does she look like?  
  
Ali: She tends to stand out, she had blonde hair and brown eyes... see her anywhere?  
  
Vandal: Ali...  
  
Ali: ??? Oh Vandal... it's you!  
  
*Kurion and Suki look shocked, Vandal stand up and walk up to him*  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
Ali: Still as talkative as ever I see. How have you been holding out?  
  
Vandal: Fine...  
  
Ali: and Ke?  
  
Vandal: I don't live with her anymore.  
  
Ali: Oh? How'd that one play out? The last thing on Ke's mind would be letting you go off alone.  
  
Vandal: I ran away.  
  
Ali: Of course... how long do you think it will take her to find you this time?  
  
Vandal: She won't.  
  
Suki: Who's Ke?  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
Ali: *chuckles* I doubt that she won't be able to find you. She always has before... now, about the girl I'm looking for.  
  
Kurion: I've never heard of her.  
  
Suki: I haven't seen her around.  
  
Vandal: I know about her.  
  
Suki: Vandal...  
  
Ali: Really? What do you know?  
  
Vandal: I've mostly heard about her. That someone's looking for her. I've seen her a couple of time I think.  
  
Ali: Where have you seen her?  
  
Vandal: I don't know...  
  
Suki: ...  
  
Ali: That's a shame, but since you've seen her, you must have seen her job class at least, I just want to make sure we're talking about the same person.  
  
Vandal: Mage.  
  
Kurion/Suki: !?  
  
Ali: That's her alright... tell me if you see her again.  
  
Vandal: ...  
  
Ali: You should stop worrying Ke so much. I'm sure she's looking for you.  
  
Vandal: I can take care of myself...  
  
Ali: Of course... *he leaves*  
  
Kurion: How do you know him.  
  
Vandal: He doesn't know her job class...  
  
Suki: How's that? I mean if he know her...  
  
Vandal: She's been running for a long time...  
  
Kurion/Suki: ???  
  
*Calico is lying on a bench in town, an archer standing next to her*  
  
Calico: Blonde hair and brown eyes?  
  
Gen: Yes...  
  
Calico: Sorry... haven't been able to remember things like that lately... maybe I need a few more drinks...  
  
Gen: ...  
  
*In Prontera City where Vincent is teleporting people(  
  
Val: You must have seen someone by that description. You're a well known warper after all.  
  
Vincent: Sorry. I guess the person you're looking for prefers walking.  
  
Val: I see... *he leaves, Vincent watching him closely*  
  
*all the girls and Vincent are gathered. Not including Kura and K-chan*  
  
Kurion: So... we know at least four people are looking for her. A Thief, Swordsman, Mage and Archer...  
  
Suki: and I thought it was only one person.  
  
Vandal: They're been looking for her for a long time. They don't know what job class she chose... they knew her before she got one.  
  
Suki: ... and she's a pretty high level...  
  
Vincent: Pika is in over her head.  
  
Cider: How's that?  
  
Vincent: The man I saw, was Val of the Clark Brothers. A family of four brothers. A swordsman, thief, mage and archer.  
  
Kurion: Those are the classes we ran into...  
  
Vincent: The Clark brothers come from a very wealthy family, a couple years ago their fortune completely disappeared for an unknown reason. At the moment they aren't poor... but they are defiantly not as rich as they used to be. The Clark brothers are still very well known.  
  
*scene starts to change to K-chan hanging up the sign in front of Lucky Lucky though the other aren't there they're speech is still over the scene*  
  
(Vincent: In fact, the swordsman, Val. Is a regular at the bar.  
  
Cider: Come to think of it... Kura always leaves whenever a certain person enters the bar. She really doesn't want to be found)  
  
Zoink: Last One! Then you can come inside and start getting prepared for the customers.  
  
*K-chan is on a ladder, hanging up a sign*  
  
K-chan: All right.  
  
*Zoink goes inside while Kura finishes up. As soon as she finished she looses her footing and falls down, Val catches her before she hits the ground*  
  
Val: Are you okay?  
  
K-chan: Thank you... I was scared for a moment there.  
  
Val: *puts her down* You should really be more careful miss...  
  
K-chan: Kurapika-chan! But everyone calls me K-chan... or Miss.Chan ^^  
  
Val: I'm Val Clark.  
  
K-chan: Nice to meet you.  
  
Val: What were you doing anyways?  
  
K-chan: I work here actually. I was just putting the open signs up so that customers would come. Usually the manger does it but he hurt his back.  
  
*shows Zoink in the bar perfectly fine*  
  
Val: Really? I've come to this bar plenty of time. I haven't seen you there.  
  
K-chan: I work in the back preparing food. So that's probably why you haven't seen me.  
  
Val: I see ^^, even though I haven't see you before... you look like someone I know. In fact, you look extremely similar to her.  
  
K-chan: Oh well that's very likely. You've probably met my twin sister. After all she works the bar.  
  
Val: Sister?  
  
K-chan: Yes, we look like one another, except for one thing. *she points to her eyes* Her eyes are a different colour then mine. Mine are blue, her's are brown.  
  
*later the bar if getting close up for the night. Kura is running back and forth mopping the floors*  
  
Vincent: None of the Clark Brothers came today... *leaves*  
  
K-chan: Pika!  
  
*Kura stops running with the mop*  
  
Kura: What? I'm kinda busy...  
  
K-chan: *hands her a letter* A man wanted me to give this to you.  
  
Kura: *looks the envelope over& ... who?  
  
K-chan: ... I can't seem to remember the name... but he said he was an old friend. *leaves*  
  
Kura: Old friend...?  
  
*Kura reluctantly opens the letter, it's a card with a ring on the cover. Inside it says I found you  
  
Kura: ...


	9. Chat in the Dessert

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Nine: Chat in the Dessert**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Kurapika  
**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Female  
**Job Class:** Archer  
**Favorite Colours:** Blue and Orange  
**Hobbies:** Hiding and doing nothing.  
  
Kurapika is the easily annoyed tomboy, she enjoys being around people as much as she enjoys being alone. She is very secretive when it come to certain topics. She seems close to the thief named Kuroro Lucifer, whom she has known since even before becoming an archer.  
  
Zoink: Today is my favorite day of the week ^____^  
  
Vincent: Eh? I though you hated Wednesdays  
  
Zoink: No, no, no!!! I love them!!! Wednesday = Whites day!!!  
  
Vincent: Whites day?  
  
*Zoink stares at something in the back yard*  
  
Zoink: Whites day!  
  
Vincent: What the heck are you talking about?  
  
*he looks at what Vincent is staring at. K-chan hanging underwear out to dry*  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
Zoink: Whites day is when Miss.Chan washes all the girls underwear ^_^!  
  
Vincent: - -' Pervert...  
  
Zoink: You bet!!! I can even tell you who they all belong to. Like those are Ciders...  
  
Vincent: ... that's kinda scary actually...  
  
Zoink: What er you talking about!? G-strings are sexy!  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
*Zoink pictures Cider in only her underwear*  
  
Zoink: hehe... he.... he...  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
Zoink: Those one belong to Vandal!  
  
Vincent: I shouldn't be here...  
  
Zoink: Vincent what's your problem!? Are you gay or something!?  
  
Vincent: Excuse me????  
  
Zoink: I guess I should have known... you are a priest after all.  
  
Vincent: ... acolyte...  
  
Zoink: I guess it wasn't such a good idea to put the little mage boy in your room.  
  
Vincent: - - *takes out his mace and attacks Zoink* I'M NOT GAY!!!  
  
Zoink: I was only joking!!!!!  
  
*quickly throws a pair of underwear at Vincent. Vincent catches them*  
  
Zoink: Here... those are the aco's.  
  
*Vincent stares at them*  
  
Vincent: ... Miss.Chan's? ... underwear...?  
  
*his face turns a blush red*  
  
Zoink: ... *starts digging though the basket of underwear* Kurion's!!! *find long wraps* ... ... ... uhh... Pika's...  
  
Vincent: ... this is wrong...  
  
Zoink: *throws K-chan's bra on Vincent's head* Here, have the other half of Miss.Chan's stuff.  
  
Vincent: ... ... ... *falls over stiff as a bored and as red as a cherry*  
  
*Zoink pulls out poring boxers*  
  
Zoink: Who do you think these belong to? Tomboy Pika?  
  
Vincent: ... I don't care! *he pushes K-chan's garments to Zoink* Just put them back or the girls are going to get-  
  
*Zoink throws more of K-chan's underwear at him causing Vincent to freeze up with his eyes bulging out of his head*  
  
Zoink: Stop worrying and help me figure out who these belong to *rubs his head against them* hummm feels like they would fit snugly on-  
  
Suki: Why are you using my underwear as a face cloth...?  
  
Zoink: ... ... ...  
  
Vincent: *smirk*  
  
Zoink: *throws him away* Vile!! Dirty!!! eeeewwww!!! SUKI!!!! Why is your underwear in the laundry!?!?  
  
Suki: ... cause it was getting washed???  
  
Vincent: This is wrong! I shouldn't be here!  
  
Suki: Vincent why are you holding Miss.Chan's bra?  
  
Vincent: *throw it up in the air* I'm not!!! *the bra lands back on his head*  
  
Zoink: Hey! These one's are Pika's!!! Cute!!!!!  
  
Kura: What the hell do you think you're doing!?!??!  
  
Boys: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kura: - -'  
  
Suki: I was just passing by...  
  
Vincent: ... this looks bad... doesn't it?  
  
*Zoink holds the underwear up to Kura*  
  
Zoink: Yup, these are yours.  
  
Kura: O.O!!!!!  
  
Zoink: How adorable.... *hangs onto Kura*  
  
Kura: GET OFF ME@!!! *decks Zoink over the head then turns to Vincent*  
  
Vincent: I wasn't involved!!!  
  
Suki: Well... they would look cute on you.  
  
Kura: Why you little... *is about to pounce when Cider catches her in mid air*  
  
Cider: Aww come on, thief boys they can't help it.  
  
Vincent: It's not what you think!  
  
*Kura growls at them*  
  
Cider: Kura... what are you plans for today?  
  
Kura: Plans?? Why?  
  
Cider: Wanna know what you're up to.  
  
Kura; Nothing much... I really have no real plans...  
  
Cider: Good, then join me in hunting in the desert.  
  
Kura: *sigh* why not... *pulls out of Cider's grasp and follows her out*  
  
Zoink: WE MUST FOLLOW THEM!!!!!  
  
Vincent: ... ... why?  
  
Zoink: It's obvious!! Cider must be making a move on Kura!! And if we hurry and follow them we may get to see the ways of romance between two woman!!!!  
  
Suki: ...  
  
Vincent: You're a loon...  
  
*Zoink grabs onto Vincent and drags him along with him*  
  
Zoink: Onward in our quest of discovery!!!  
  
Suki: ...  
  
*K-chan spots Suki in the mess of underwear Zoink made*  
  
K-chan: !!! SUKI!!!! What have you done!?!?!?!?!? What do you think you're doing!?!?  
  
Suki: Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything T_T  
  
*runs as K-chan chases after him with her mace*  
  
*Kura and Cider are in the desert killing golems and such*  
  
Cider: So... I as wondering. Are you... really a girl?  
  
Kura: What kind of a question is that!?!? Of course I'm a girl!!!  
  
Cider: Well... now adays it's getting harder and harder to tell.  
  
Kura: Of course I am... even if it's something I don't like it's not something I can change.  
  
Cider: I see... so then... if you're a tomboy... then are you interested in woman?  
  
Kura: ... I can assure you... I'm not interested in woman.  
  
*Zoink is hiding behind some tress in the dessert, Vincent behind him. Zoink has binoculars and is spying on them*  
  
Zoink: This sucks!! I can see them but I can't hear a single word they're saying!!  
  
*he glares over at Vincent, as if this was his fault*  
  
Zoink: Why couldn't you have been a thief!?!?!? Moment like this is what the hide skill was made for!!  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
Zoink: We must get in closer!!  
  
Vincent: These are the closest trees to them, there's nothing else for you to hide behind.  
  
Zoink: What if we dress you up as a picky?  
  
Vincent: ... then you'll die...  
  
Zoink: Maybe if I stare long enough... I can read their lips  
  
Vincent: If you want to read their lips then why are the binoculars focused on Cider's breasts?  
  
Zoink: Because their big!!! What are you retarded??  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
*back to where Cider and Kura are*  
  
Cider: So why do you hate bring a girl so much? I don't really see why someone would hate it.  
  
Kura: ... it's personal... I don't really want to talk about it.  
  
Cider: No problem. *leans back sighing* It's really to bad that you're not into woman. I think you're pretty cute.  
  
Kura: ... ... ...  
  
Cider: I know a lot of guys who will like this information, maybe even a certain person that goes by the name of Kuroro Lucifer ^_~  
  
Kura: Hey!! It's not like that! Me and Kuroro are just... well... It's not like that!  
  
Cider: Suuuuure ^_~  
  
Kura: New topic !!!! Why are you interested in woman instead of men?  
  
Cider: I really can't give you an answer.  
  
*16 kids rampage past chasing a picky with Kurion close behind*  
  
Kurion: One at a time! One at a time!! That poor animal is going to explode like an egg in the microwave if all your weapons hit it at once!!!  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Cider: I guess I'm just happier and more comfortable in a relationship with other woman then a man.  
  
Kura: Are you in a relationship at the moment?  
  
Cider: Are you sure you're not a homosexual?  
  
Kura: ... positive... I'm just curious about you that's all.  
  
Cider: I'm not in any relationship right now... at least not anymore. I've actually been in a few... I'm looking for someone to have a permanent relationship with, but so far no one's interested me in that way.  
  
Kura: I see...  
  
Cider: What about you? Are you in or looking for a relationship?  
  
Kura: Tomboys don't get boy friends...  
  
Cider: What makes you think that?  
  
Kura: Boy's don't want to go out with a tomboy, it's like dating another guy.  
  
Cider: Who told you that?  
  
Kura: I'm not looking for a boyfriend anyways. I can live my life without one.  
  
Cider: ... it's lonely to spend one's life alone without someone...  
  
Kura: ... I know it is...  
  
Cider: Then why would you want to continue living alone for the rest of your life if you hate it?  
  
Kura: I don't need anyone...  
  
Cider: ...  
  
*is silent until Cider spots Zoink and Vincent. She throws a fireball attack at them and fries them*  
  
Zoink: O.O!!!! AHHH!!  
  
Vincent: x.x  
  
Kura: What was that?  
  
Cider: Just a couple of snakes, don't worry about it.  
  
Vincent: W... arp... back home...  
  
*warps them back home*  
  
Cider: You know Pika, there's a lot more people that would like to be with you then you realize.  
  
Kura: ... That's unfortunate for them...  
  
*later that day, back at Lucky Lucky*  
  
K-chan: Honestly! I don't understand how you two got burnt so badly by just going to the desert.  
  
*K-chan is treating Vincent and Zoink's burn wounds*  
  
Vincent: I didn't even want to go...  
  
Zoink: OWWWWW!!! It hurts it hurts it huts!!!!! T_T!!!  
  
Suki: Can I get out of the corner yet?  
  
K-chan: Have you learned your lesson?  
  
Suki: But I didn't do anything!!!  
  
K-chan: Looks like you need to stay there a little longer then!!!  
  
Suki: But...  
  
K-chan: I can't believe you Suki. If you're doing things like this as such a young age I'm afraid of what you may grow into. even Zoink didn't go that far.  
  
Suki: But Zoink was the one who-  
  
Zoink: No I wasn't I would never!!  
  
Suki: But you where the one-  
  
K-chan: Suki!! When you;re in the corner you don't talk!  
  
Zoink: I bet Suki is also the one responsible for the missing underwear issue too. Such a bad kid.  
  
Suki: WHAT!?!?  
  
K-chan: Is that so?  
  
Zoink: Yeah... because it wasn't me because I would never think of doing something so perverted... and it couldn't be Vincent because he;s gay.  
  
Vincent: *strangles Zoink* STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!!   
  
Zoink: x.x  
  
K-chan: O.O!!! Stop it you two!! How can I take care of you if you keep moving around?  
  
Kura: What happened to you two? You both look like shit.  
  
Zoink: uhh... sunburn...  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Kura: ?? Why's Suki in the corner? What he do?  
  
Suki: I didn't do anything T_T  
  
*K-chan whispers in Kura's ear what he's in trouble for*  
  
Kura: ??? What? That was Zoink and Vincent doing that...  
  
K-chan: REALLY!?!?!?  
  
*Zoink pushes Vincent in front of him*  
  
Zoink: It was all Vincent!! I was just trying to stop him!!!  
  
K-chan: VINCENT of all the nerve!! Suki is one thing because he's still a kid and doesn't know any better but YOU!!!  
  
Vincent: Zoink's framing me !  
  
*chases Vincent off with her mace*  
  
K-chan: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!  
  
Calico: WHEN'S THE BAR GOING TO OPEN!?!?!? I WANT TO DRINK MORE INVENTORY!!!  
  
Zoink: So... Pika... what where you and Cider talking about in the desert anyways?  
  
Kura: None of your business!!!  
  
*Cider kissed Kura on the cheek*  
  
Cider: It's personal ^.~  
  
Zoink: awww I knew you where talking about something good If only I where better at reading lips.  
  
Kura: ... you where spying on us?  
  
Zoink: ... er...  
  
Kura: DIE!!!!  
  
*chases Zoink off firing arrows at him*  
  
Zoink: What's wrong with a little healthy curiosity!?!?  
  
Kura: It gets you killed!!!  
  
*Vincent runs past them Kura-chan still hot on his tail*  
  
Vincent: Why am I always getting dragged into these things!?  
  
Calico: Come on!! OPEN AND GIVE ME MY BRINGS ALREADY!!!  
  
Suki: Can I get out of the corner now?


	10. Dear Diary

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Ten: Dear Diary**  
  
(The picture and profile info at the beginning of every Lucky Lucky doujinshi chapter)  
  
**Name:** Kuroro Lucifer  
**Age:** 21  
**Gender:** Male  
**Job Class:** Thief  
**Favorite Colours:** Black and… Black I guess  
**Hobbies:** Harassing Kura and Leveling

Kuroro Lucifer is a high level thief that has known Kura since they where level 1 novices. He seems to have a soft spot for her, and even though he is always poking fun and harassing her, he is worried a lot over her, and watches and looks after her without her or anyone else knowing.

*Zoink hands everyone a book*

Kurion: What's this?

Zoink: It's what's going to be your diary.

Vandal: …

Cider: Diary?

Zoink: Yes, I want everyone to start keeping a diary. It's good for your moral support I hear.

Kura: I'm not writing my personal feelings in some book!

Suki: It sounds like fun!!

K-Chan: Awww come on Pika, just give it a try. It not hurting anyone now is it?

Kura: No way!!

*Zoink is away from the girls chuckling to himself in a corner*

Zoink: This is perfect!! Now I will be able to read their diaries when they are away on missions!! All of their personal secrets I will soon know!!

Vincent: … you are a sad, sad man…

Zoink: - -' no one asked you!!

*SIGN: Later when the group is off on another item collecting mission*

*Vincent is sitting in his room at a desk trying to write a letter*

Vincent: … I'm stumped…

*He leans back looking at the ceiling*

Vincent: I can't get any further then her name… how am I supposed to write and apology if I can't get past that?

*Zoink enters the room*

Zoink: hehehe, you still working on that apology to Miss. Chan for that underwear incident?

Vincent: My apologies turn out as defensive letters… like "I didn't do it" or "it's not what you think" If I send her something like that she'll get mad.

Vincent: How am I supposed to apologize for something I didn't do??

Zoink: Forget about it, it was a few days ago already, she's probably forgotten all about it.

Vincent: She thinks I'm a pervert - -'

Zoink: Who isn't!? Now stop whining and help me out here.

*He drops a pile of dairies on the ground*

Vincent: … I thought you were kidding about that…

Zoink: Why would I joke about something like this!?!?

*Starts to flip through the pages*

Zoink: Now then… whose is whose?? They all look the same I guess I should have colour-coded hem…

Vincent: I don't want to be a part of this - -' you have already gotten me into enough trouble.

Zoink: Hey I found Miss. Chan's

Vincent: O.O!! Does it say anything about me!? She thinks I'm a pervert doesn't she?

Zoink: It says… blah blah blah… today I cooked blah blah… okay here we go. I like having so many people to take care of and I'm very happy to be here. I am interested in learning more about everyone working here at Lucky Lucky. Everyone is so different with such unique personalities. Although Vincent and Zoink are perverts.

Vincent: She thinks I'm a pervert 

Zoink: Even though I enjoy my time and company, I still get tired after a long day or work. It takes a lot out of me. It is nice of Vincent to let me off work early when I get too tire- WHAT!?!?

Vincent: How am I supposed to say no when she asks??? I'm not a slave driver!

Zoink: … I guess Vincent can be cute at time. I just wish he wasn't such a pervert…

Vincent: !!!!

*Zoink picks up and read through anther book*

Zoink: I got in trouble again and Miss. Chan made me sit in the corner. Calico is good at drinking. Cider is nice and helps me out when it comes to being a mage. Kurion is fun and I've mad friend with almost all sixteen of her kids. Kura-Chan is nice when she isn't making me sit in the corner. Vandal is great and hangs out and talks to me all the time! Vincent is cool because he reads me bedtime stories even though he doesn't want to. Kuroro is funny because he likes to make Pika angry. Pika is also very nice because she comes to find me when I'm too tired to walk home and carries me back. Zoink has funny hair.

Zoink: - -' what's wrong with my hair? Whose diary is this?

Vincent: Suki's. He's the only one I've read stories to…

*Zoink throws the book away*

Zoink:  I don't want to read his secrets!! Why am I reading his!?!?

Calico's Diary" Life is good!! All I have to do is one simple job and I can sleep and drink as much as I want! All day and night!! ………….. what was my job again??? Oh well it can't be that important. Hey!! Here question marks are fun to draw! I'm gonna make more!! Oh yeah, and Vincent and Kuroro are sexy!!! "? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" *pages is filled with Calico's question marks*

Zoink: Te inventory list still says we still have lots of everything… but the storage is almost completely empty.

Kurion's Dairy: The kids are great!! My husbands always tired, life is hectic. Vincent is cute I would have snatched him up if I weren't already married! Work is tiring, no time to write!! Bob-Bob is picking on Billy again.

Zoink: … *looks at Vincent* You're not any hotter or cuter then me! So why does everyone keep writing about you!?

Vincent: …

Cider Dairy: My life is well, Zoink is a pervert and I would be all right with that if I hadn't caught him trying to take off with my underwear several time already! If he keeps taking them I'm not going to have any left! Then what am I supposed to do if a gust of wind comes?? Vincent is kinda cute… for a guy at least. Pika and Vandal do interest me. It's fun to play with them. Sharing a room with Kurion's 16 kids is tiring.

Zoink: Awww she's not interested in me…

Vincent: … DUH!!!

Vandal's Diary: Kura is annoying, Suki is okay, Calico is stupid, taking care of her is tiring. I'm standing behind you so stop reading/

Zoink: O.O!! AHHH!! *Drops the book on the ground and cowers*

Vincent: What?

Zoink: It says Vandal is standing behind me 

Vincent: … she probably wrote it just to scare you.

Zoink: You can never tell with her!!

*Vincent reads the books over*

Zoink: I can't find Pika's 

Vincent: I'm not surprise. Even if you did happen to find it there probably wouldn't be anything written in it anyways.

Zoink: I guess you're right… that girl had a problem with following my rules!

Vincent: You know… all of these entries have something in common.

Zoink: Yes! I realized that too! They all think you're attractive!! You're fired!

Vincent: - -' not that… they all mention that they get tired a lot. Maybe you're overworking them.

Zoink: *light bulb appears over his head* You're right… There's only one solution!! A company vacation to the Morrac pools!!! A few days of seeing those girls in swimsuits will defiantly brighten my day!

Vincent: … pervert…

Zoink: Bring out the swimsuits its time for a vacation!!!

*Throws Vincent a measuring tape*

Zoink: You take their measurements when they get back. I'll make reservation at a hotel and all that.

Vincent: …

*Later that nigh Kura is sitting alone in her room on the bed, she opens the dairy to the middle and writes a single sentence when she is interrupted by someone knocking on her door. She puts the book on her dresser face up and gets out f bed*

Kura: Who is it?

Vincent: It's just me, Vincent.

Kura: Make yourself at home…

*Vincent opens the door and walks inside*

Vincent: I'm glade I didn't have to get a search party out to find you before work.

Kura: Why? What do you want?

Vincent: I need to take your exact measurements.

Kura: … no…

Vincent: Just undress so we can both get this over with.

Kura: …

*She crosses her arms and refuses to d anything*

Vincent: Fine! If you cooperate with me I'll take over for you at the bar tonight.

Kura: … *Kura looks intrigued, yet reluctant*

Vincent: I heard Tenshi got dumped again.

Kura: Fine 

*She undresses to be measured*

Kura: Hurry up and get it over with.

*Vincent points to her chest*

Vincent: I need you actual breast size… you're going to have to get rid of the binding. I need correct measurements.

Kura: What exactly is this for?

Vincent: Don't worry. It's nothing that bad. I just need to know what size clothes you'll fit in.

*Kura reluctantly does as she's told, putting on a bar instead*

Kura: I can't believe I'm letting you do this…

*Vincent begins taking measurements*

Kura: So… why didn't you get one of the girl to do this?

Vincent: I want to make sure the measurements are correct… besides Zoink asked me to do it. I'm not going to dump my job on someone else.

Kura: Zoink asked you to do this? Now I'm really unsure about this!

Vincent: Don't worry. I swear on my life my intentions are pure… I cannot say the same thing about Zoink but… you'll be fine don't worry.

Kura: … so where did you learn how to take measurements anyway?

Vincent: You have your secrets I have mine.

Kura: Is this really necessary?

Vincent: Your breasts are the second smallest in the group.

*Kura elbows him in the shoulder*

Kura: Spare me from you uplifting comments…

Vincent: It's strange… you and Miss. Chan are supposed to be identical twins right?

Kura: … and?

Vincent: You two have completely different body builds… like you two aren't related at all.

Kura: … we aren't really…

Vincent: eh?

Kura: *looks shocked* Forget I said that! I'm just mumbling random things it has no meaning… 

Vincent: *Shrugs his shoulders* Well, I've got what I need. Use your free time wisely. If you need me I'll be in he bar serving people. You know, doing YOUR job.

Kura: Thanks… I really needed the day off…

Vincent; You can still wash the floors after closing time though.

Kura: Vincent!

Vincent: Just kidding ^^, don't worry you're covered for the day.

*The door opens with Kuroro at the entrance*

Lucifer: Kura, your sis wants to know where you put the…

Kura: …

Kura: WHAT THE HELL!?!?

*She hides behind Vincent*

Kura: Didn't anyone teach you how to know! I swear Kuroro! You are going to lose your head for this one!

Lucifer: Well.. you usually aren't standing around exposed.

Kura: GET OUT!!

Lucifer: O.O!! OMG IT'S AN ANGRY FAT, NAKED MAN!!

Kura: !!! DOUBLE STRAFFING!!!!

*Kuroro quickly slams the door behind him, the arrows hitting the door instead of him*

Kura: When I get my hands on that old men … - -'

Vincent: … I'll just stay out of this one… see you tomorrow Pika.

*Pika starts getting dressed*

Kura: Who does he think he is 

*The note falls out of one of her pockets. Kura stops, spotting it and picking it up*

Note: I found you.

Kura: …

*Kura rips the card up angrily and throws the pieces out of the window, waiting for them to get carried away. Her eyes catch onto something and she stares at the area. After awhile she turns away, walking away from the window*

*The window blows at the pages in her dairy, where on one page only a single sentence is written*

Book: I'm scared…

*The wind blows through the pages*

*Outside a piece of the letter Kura had torn gets caught between the fingers of the swordsman searching for her. HE is standing in the place that had been bothering Kura before*

*The next day everyone is up bright and early, an energetic Zoink and dead tired Vincent greet them*

Zoink: Morning Girls!! Have I got some great information for you!!

Vincent: zzzzzzz…..

Kura: Couldn't handle my job? Eh Vincent?

Vincent: … no, that's not it… *yawn* I didn't get any sleep after your work…

Kura: Why? What were you going after work?

Vincent: … stuff…

Zoink: As you all know, All of you have been working really hard lately, and I must say that Lucky Lucky could not have had this kind of success without all of your help.

K-Chan: What a sweet thing to say ^^

Vandal: … he wants something…

Zoink: I don't want anything!! I want to reward you all!

Cider: Reward us?

Zoink: That's right!! You all going on a company vacation completely paid and funded by me!

Kura: Vacation!! You mean we'll be leaving Prontera!?!?

Suki: Vacations are fun!! Where are we going?!?

Zoink: All you lovely ladies and… er… mage and aco boy.

Vincent: …

Zoink: Are headed to the Morrac pools!!

Kurion: Really!?!?

Zoink: We've got a whole week off!! We'll be going t other places as well, but Morrac pools are the first stop!

*Zoink leans over to Vincent*

Zoink: I have no idea where to bring them after that… you're going to have to help me think of a few places.

Vincent: … I've already done enough… I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

Zoink: Well is you wouldn't have taken so long making the swimsuits!

*Zoink turns back to the girls*

Zoink: We're leaving early tomorrow, so start getting ready.

Calico: Who's there??? What's going on? Where's my drinks?? *Passes out*

Kurion: but… I don't have a swimsuit…

Zoink: Don't worry, every ting is paid and provided for.

*He pokes at Vincent*

Zoink: Right Vincent?

Vincent: Yes they're done…

Zoink: Yes! Paid and provided for!


	11. The Pools of Morrac

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Eleven: The Pools at Morrac**  
  
*it is a beautiful and sunny day in Morrac and the Lucky Lucky group are pleasantly enjoying themselves. Cider, Kura, Vandal, Suki, Vincent and Kura-Chan are all playing volleyball. Zoink is having fun just watching*

*Cider, K-Chan, Vandal vs. Kura, Suki and Vincent (girls vrs boys with the tomboy on the boy's team*

Kura: Why am I on the side with the 2-foot kid and the half asleep aco!??!

Suki: I'm bigger then 2 feet!

K-Chan: Because we're playing boys vs. Girls ^^

Vincent: I'm not sleepy…

*Gets hit in the head with the ball and barley notices*

Kura: Yeah right you're not sleepy.

*She hits the ball over the net, Vandal hits it back, Kura dives for it but misses*

Suki: You missed the ball.

Vincent: … ow… ß *Slow response time*

*Kurion and her husband are sun tanning under the sun, drinks in hand*

Kurion: This is all so very nice

Husband: The kids look like they are having fun as well.

*16 kids burying Kuroro and Tenshi in the sand*

Kuroro: - -' I soooooooooo do not want kids of my own.

Tenshi: And then she just walked away from me!! Like everything we had been through was nothing!!

16 kids: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!

*Back to volleyball*

Cider: See is you can catch this one tomboy!!

*Hits it over the net, Kura manages to hit it back*

Kura: Ha! You'll have to do better then that!!

K-Chan: I got it! I got it!!

Zoink: ^_________________^ *watching the girls play*

Zoink: I could have never asked for a better vacation.

Kura: Come on Suki hit the ball sometime during the game!!

Suki: I can't it always goes over my head!

*Zoink spots an archer sunbathing*

Zoink: O.O Sexy archer looking lonely! I should go keep her company!

*He runs up to the archer*

Zoink: I didn't know I could find angels in a town as shifty as Morrac.

Calico: ??? Angel?? Are you talking to me???

Zoink: I don't see any other angels around.

Calico: Oh! You're so sweet!!!

Calico: But… I'm afraid I'm having trouble seeing your face well without my glasses.

Zoink: Glasses?

Calico: Yeah, just a sec

*Puts glasses on and you can clearly see its Calico*

Zoink: O.O!! WAHHHHH 

*Runs away before her vision focuses*

Calico: Nobodies there???

Calico: Where did he go??

*Zoink is far away hiding behind a tent*

Zoink: I hope she didn't see me T_T

Old Man: There be mysteries in those waters.

Zoink: ???

*Looks back o find an elder man*

Zoink: What do you mean?

Old Man: Mysteries that will grant your greatest desirers and make you wishes come true.

Zoink: … do tell.

*Back a the pools*

Kuroro: Why did you HAVE to bury me beside HIM!?!?!?

Tenshi: I thought we had something, I thought we were special, I THOUGHT WE LOVED EACH OTHER!!

Kuroro: 

*SMACK*

*Kuroro gets hit in the head with a volleyball*

K-Chan: Kura! You just hit that hairy rock!

Kura: … yeah well I hope that "hairy rock" gets a headache.

*The ball lands beside Kura on the ground*

Cider: All right! We win!!

Kura: No way!! That was a fowl!!

K-Chan: Even if it were it wouldn't matter anyways.

*Vandal points a Kura*

Vandal: Your score is '0'

Kura: I demand another round!!

Cider: Don't be such a sore looser ^_~

Kura: 

Zoink: Stop everything!!!!

All: ???

Zoink: I just discovered some important information!!

Suki: Information?

Kurion: Like what??

*Zoink point to Morrac pools*

Zoink: There's a great treasure at the bottom of the Morrac pools!!

Zoink: One worth millions and millions of zeny!!

All: …

Zoink: No! No! It's true!! I hear it from an old man! Old men never lie about things like this!

Kura: Hear that Kuroro? Zoink says you can't lie.

Lucifer: -_-' … I'm not old.

Suki: Actually, Zoink might be right.

All: ???

Suki: When I was traveling around with my big brother. He told me a similar story.

Cider: About a treasure in the lake?

Suki: No, abut old guys always being right.

*Face fault*

Tenshi: I heard a story about treasure being at the bottom of Morrac pools too. Sweet, sweet Alisa use to tell me all the time.

Tenshi: *sniff* before she.. *sniff* dumped me for that swordsman *begins wailing loudly and crying over another lost love*

Lucifer: … oh god… can someone please help me out of here!?!?

Kura: Sure *grabs onto Kuroro's head and pulls*

Lucifer: AHHHH Stop that!! You have to dig me out!!

Kura: … oh whoops, my mistake.

Zoink: There once was a wealthy thief who was of highest level and had everything he ever wanted. One day he decided that his life was boring, and vanished from sight forever. But not without leaving all his riches behind, which he's roomer to have left-

*He points to Morrac pools*

Zoink: At the bottom of the Morrac pools!

Kura: … you've got to be kidding… you want us to go look???

Cider: Even if someone did place a treasure there, what's the chance of it still being there? I'm sure everyone in Morrac knows about it. It's probably been snatched up already.

Kurion: Well we'll never know unless we try now hun!

*She runs into the water*

Kurion: Come on! It'll be fun! Like diving and looking for shells!

Zoink: That's the spirit!! Find me my treasure!!!

*Vandal sighs and goes into the water*

K-Chan: Why not Pika? I give us something to done since the game is over.

Kura: I wan a re-

*K-Chan pushes her into the water then dives in after*

*Cider just lays down to suntan*

Cider: I'll pass on this one.

Suki: I can't swim.

*Vincent is sleeping, Kuroro is dusting the sand off of him*

*Kurion is swimming around only finding junk, same with K-Chan. Kura is just watching them, arms folded under the water, not really doing anything*

*Vandal spots a strange ring in all the junk, She motions over Kura motion for her to pull on it. They go to the surface to talk*

Kura: Why do I have to pull it!?!?

Vandal: Because you have 30+ strength. That's more then me.

Kura: - -' that 30+ useless archer strength is always going to haunt me… isn't it…

Vandal: Come on… *goes back under the water, Kura follows*

*Kura grabs onto the ring and pull, the sand parts as a trap door is opened*

*Vandal swims inside, Kura follows. The other two spot the, and follow suit*

*Kura and Vandal resurface in a cave*

Kura: A cave…

*K-Chan and Kurion surface*

K-Chan: What is this place?

*They get out of the water, near them is a chest*

Kurion: That!?

*She opens it and finds only a tablet*

Kurion: What's this?

*K-Chan begins to read it*

K-Chan: To those cunning enough to have found this cave. I commend you on your will to find my treasure, but I am afraid to inform you that this is only the beginning of your quest. You will not find the treasure here. Instead you must encounter several more trials before I can give it to you.

To find what I have left for you treasure hunter. Travel to an island from Izlude, on your way there you may run into the location where I have hidden my next clue. I hope you will find what you are looking for.

*Back on land Zoink is reading it over*

Zoink: All right then, it seams as if we have no choice!!! Izlude Island! Here we come!!


	12. Sailing to the island

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Twelve: Sailing to the island**  
  
Zoink: Izlude island… or Bibalan Island. Is surrounded by water and to get there you need a boat and some sailing skills. Or… find someone that has a boat and sailing skills!!

*Zoink is on a huge ship filled with sailor*

Zoink: What luck to find such a lovely ship for rent to take us to the island. Now the girls can rest instead of row a boat is just as good…

Zoink: I'm going to be rich!! I'm going to be famous!

*Stares at the waves*

Zoink: … I'm going to be… sick 

*Runs and joins Suki at the side of the boat in throwing up*

Suki: Up and down and up and down, the waves they just don't stop.

Zoink: Shut up!! You're not going to get any better talking like that!!

Suki: I threw up… and saw that I ate fruity porings for breakfast.

Zoink: Go to the other side of the ship!!

Suki: I can't move…

Zoink: … well it's all going to be worth it in the end… it has to be… just think of the treasure.

Suki: Fruity porings are so great, made from oranges and grapes, apples, lemons, limes and pears, each one added in with care. Watermelons and mangos, bananas, peaches, plums and prunes. Last but least but not forgot, we added tangy apricot. And for a limited time, blueberry can be found inside.

Zoink: DON'T SING THE ADVERTIZMENT IT MAKES THINGS WORSE!!!

*Off on another part of the boat*

Kurion: This is all so very exciting!!  I never dreamed my life would be filled with such adventure!!

Kura: … this is such a waste of time…

Kurion: Awww… don't be such a grumpy doodle

Kura; … grumpy doo… what the fu-

*16 kids run past screaming their lungs off*

Husband: Ah, can you believe this! The beautiful view of the ocean. The most beautiful woman in the world by my side.

Kurion: *giggle* oh honey ^^

Husband: It's like a romantic cruse

Kura: … *rolls eyes* yeah… I think I'm going to be sick - -'

*Leaves*

Kura: … before I get any sicker…

*She passes by Vincent, who empties a pouch in front of him, a single gemstone falling out*

Vincent: I'm practically out of gemstones… I need to buy more…

*PuPu absorbs the gemstone and hops away*

Vincent: HEY!!

*Vandal runs past Vincent, picking up PuPu and getting the gemstone back, throwing it back to Vincent*

Vincent: Suki's gotta teach that thing to stop stealing OUR belongings! It still hasn't given Pika back her Bunny Headband.

Vandal: He's learning…

*K-Chan is at the front of the ship, the sea breeze blowing through her hair*

K-Chan: It's so beautiful! It must be wonderful to see this everyday Mr. Caption.

*She turns back to see the caption of the ship drowning under Kurion's 16 kids who are climbing all over him trying to drive the ship*

K-Chan: Mr. Caption… Are you all right?

*Calico is hugging a gift from Zoink*

Calico: Contact lenses just for me!!! How sweet!! I've always wanted these!!

*Jabs a contact into her eye and can't figure out why it hurts*

*Kura walks to the side of the ship, leaning on the ledge looking at the water. The skies are getting darker. Kuroro walk up to Kura*

Lucifer: Hey.

Kura: Yo…

Lucifer: Have you even been on a ship before?

Kura: Of course I have! You think I just stay in the pyramids all day like you?

Lucifer: You don't seem the type that likes to stay in one place like me.

Kura: … always running…

Lucifer: How are you with work?

Kura: It's a pain! … but… I need the job…

Lucifer: Have you been feeling all right lately? You always seem worried.

Kura: I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about.

Lucifer: … why don't you look as happy as the others over this quest?

Kura: A treasure hunt? I don't need money.

Lucifer: You're poor!!! You're always running out of money!

Kura: … thanks for reminding me…

Lucifer: So then you DO need money

Kura: I don't nee money

Lucifer: If you don't need money then why am I always giving you money so that you can make ends meet and so that you can get by?

Kura: don't rub it in!

Kura: … I may need some money… but I have no intentions of becoming filthy rich.

Lucifer: Don't worry Kura. Judging from your fanatical situation you never will be.

*Kura laughs and smiles at the comment*

Lucifer: … you're a weird guy…

Kura: … thanks for looking after me Kuroro…

*Kuroro shrugs his shoulders*

Lucifer: What are friends for?

*Suddenly the clouds grow dark and the waves more violent*

Zoink: No!! Stop the rocking I can't hold it any longer!!!

Suki: The waves are making it worse up and down and left right, spinning and spinning-

Zoink: YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!

*Vandal holding PuPu in one hand, grabs onto Suki's cape and started pulling him below deck*

Vandal: Big storm…

*K-Chan looks nervously around her*

K-Chan: What's happening? Everything was so calm just a moment ago.

Caption: Better get below deck miss, it looks like we've crossed the path of the ghost ship.

K-Chan: Ghost ship!?

Caption: Wherever the ghost ship travels, storms follow it's path.

*Kurion is quickly hurrying her kids below deck*

Kurion: 13, 14, 15, and 16! That's the lot of 'em!

*She turns to her husband*

Kurion: You better get down 'ere too.

Husband: Let's go!

*Cider grabs onto Zoink's leg, pulling him along with her below deck*

Cider: Lets get you below deck before you fall off the ship.

*K-Chan reaches the door leading below deck, she turns back to Vincent*

K-Chan: Hurry Vincent! The waves are getting worse!

Vincent: Yes.

*He gets up but drops the blue gemstone*

Vincent: Crap!

*He reaches down for it but it rolls away, he chases after it*

K-Chan: Vincent! What are you doing!?

*Cider stops her from running after Vincent*

Cider: Hold it Chan! Stay put! We can't have you being thrown overboard! You're the group healer!

*Kura and Kuroro hold on tightly to the edge of the violently swaying ship*

Kura: What's going on!?

*She sees a huge wave coming towards them*

Kura: …

*The wave hits the ship, hurling it violently to the left, knocking Vincent to the ground and drenching him in water. Vincent glares over at the blue gem he had just managed to catch before getting washed away*

Vincent: You're more trouble then you're worth.

Lucifer: KURA!

*Kura is hanging off the side of the ship, the wave having pushed her overboard beside she had a chance to make it to safely. Kuroro is holding her up by her hand, hanging on tightly*

*Another wave smashed against the ship and Kura, almost pulling her away*

Lucifer: Hang in there!

Kura: I'm trying!!!

*Another wave crashes against them, pulling Kuroro overboard, Vincent grabs onto his leg stopping him and Kura from falling into the water*

Kura: Vincent!! Don't let go!!

Vincent: Easier said then done…

*Slides closer to falling off the boat form the slippery deck*

Kura: Please Vincent.. please don't fall…

Vincent: I'm doing my best here!

*Another wave crashed, when it clears Kura is gone*

Lucifer: Kura!

*He kicks himself free of Vincent's grip and falls in after her*

Vincent: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?

K-Chan: Vincent hurry!! You have to get over here or you're going to be thrown overboard!

*Vincent gets to his feet, but another wave hits the ship and he is thrown overboard as well*

K-Chan: Vincent! Vincent!!!

*The door is shut locking all view to the outside*

*Vincent breaks through the surface of the water, gasping for breath, he searches around him*

Vincent: Kuroro! Pika!! Where are you!?

*Kuroro breaks through the surface, holding Kura with him*

Kura: Damn it!! *She struggles to stay above the water*

Lucifer: We have to get back to the ship.

*The three swim back to the ship, pulling themselves onboard*

Kura: … so close…

Lucifer: …

Vincent: … why … how can we be on the ship when it's over there?

*Kura looks up to see their ship pulling away from them*

Kura: … if that's our ship… then what ship are we on?

*A hand grabs onto Kura, pulling her inside the ship from an open they are by, it slams shut behind her*

Lucifer: KURA!

*Back on the other ship below deck*

K-Chan: -but they've fallen overboard!! We must help them out!

Cider: If we go outside we'll be thrown overboard as well!

K-Chan: … but…

Kurion: There's nothing we can do…

Calico: Don't worry! All three of them are tough! They'll survive a little swimming.

K-Chan: … Calico… that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say… I hope you're right…

Calico: …

*There is a crash as the boat rams into something and the lamp goes out*


	13. Ghost Ship

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Thirteen: Ghost Ship**  
  
*when the group wakes up they are on an island, the boat having hit that/ The sailors are repairing the ship, Kura, Kuroro and Vincent are still nowhere to be found*

K-Chan: …

*Zoink pours sand from his shoes*

Zoink: This sucks…

Ship Caption: Don't worry everything will be fine. It will not take long for us to fix it.

Suki: Zoink… *tugging on Zoink's sleeve to get his attention* Mr. Kuroro… Kura and Vincent… I can't find them…

Zoink: Vincent!? Vincent's gone!?

*On the strange ship Kuroro and Vincent have found a way inside.

Vincent: We should be able to get in through here.

Lucifer: She's somewhere inside. We'll find her.

Vincent: Be careful, this place is filled with the presence of the undead.

*The two enter the dark creepy ship, looking around. Strange voices fill the air*

Lucifer:  … I hate dealing with the undead… I thought ghouls and mummies where tiresome… I don't want to know what this place has.

Vincent: Can't be as bad as nightmares… or the doppelganger.

*Kura walks slowly through the ship*

Kura: … Kuroro… Vincent… where are you guys…? *Not talking very loudly*

*A hand grabs onto Kura's leg, tripping her, Kura quickly kicks free scrambling to her feet*

Kura: Jeeze! What's with this place!?

Voice: … do not let them have what they want…

*Kura stops dead when she hears the voice, then turns back to find a skeleton with its head and ring finger missing. Kura's eyes widen in shock*

*Vincent and Kuroro are still walking through the ship*

Kuroro: … I feel like we're being followed…

Vincent: I wouldn't be surprised.

*The two stop and turn around, behind them is an undead skeleton that looks to be the caption of the ship*

Drake: … you…

Lucifer: It don't look happy…

Vincent: Doesn't look that healthy either.

Drake: … you… after all these years… you have finally returned…

Lucifer: Returned *turns to Vincent* you've been here before?

Vincent: I've never been here before!

Lucifer: Well I haven't either.

Drake: My beloved… my jewel of the ocean…

*Kuroro and Vincent look at one another*

Lucifer: What!?

Vincent: The was he talks… it sounds like his talking to his-

*There is a crash when a board from the ship falls revealing a picture on the wall*

Vincent: … that picture… it looks like…

*Calico is pounding on palm trees*

Calico: Withdrawal!! WITHDRRAWL!!! I need a drink!!

*A coconut falls on her head knocking her out*

*The 16 kids make a grab for the coconut and start fighting over it*

16 Kids: AHHHHH!!!!

Kurion: You boys cut that out now!!

*Vandal sis I the lookout nest on the ship, staring at something in binoculars. Zoink yells up at her*

Zoink: Hey!! What are you doing up there?

Vandal: … I see a ship…

Zoink: … ship? What ship?

Vandal: A ship with a storm surrounding only it…

Zoink: eh?

*Kuroro goes running through the ship as fast as he can, Drake chases him, Vincent following behind*

Vincent: Come on Kuroro!! If you run that fast he can't catch you!!

Lucifer: THAT'S THE POINT TO RUNNING!!

Vincent: Come on Kuroro! If you run that fast he can't catch you!

Lucifer: THAT'S THE POINT TO RUNNING!!!

Vincent: He's not going to hurt you! You have to divert him while I look for Kura!!

Lucifer: HE THINKS I'M HIS WIFE!!!

*Remembers the panting, the caption with a girl that resembles Kuroro*

Vincent: Would you rather be killed by it!?

Lucifer: YES!!!

*He trips and Drake grabs onto him snuggling*

Drake: My lovely…

Lucifer: GAH GET OFF OF ME!!

Vincent: Good work Kuroro! Just keep him occupied!

Lucifer: -_- … sure… no problem… 

Drake: My Lovely…

*Kuroro punches Drake in the head*

Lucifer: Back off!!!

*Vincent ends up in the room where he wheel to the ship is*

Vincent: What's all this?

*He picks up and old binocular and looks through it, finding their ship*

Vincent: It's just over there! I bet I could steer the ship there!

*Smiles evilly*

Vincent: Or… our dear Kuroro can steer the ship there while I track down Kura.

*A few minuets later Kuroro is in the room with Drake handing off of his arm*

Kuroro: I would love to go to that island dear *cringe*

Vincent: Idiot!! You're not even trying to sound like a chick!!

Lucifer: So what!? Maybe his wife had a deep voice.

Vincent: Whatever, not my skin if he realizes you're a man.

Kuroro: O.o

*Starts trying to sound like a girl*

Kuroro: Please, oh please take me to that island! I would love so much just to go there, if only for a little while.

*Not doing a very great impression*

*Vincent goes searching through the ship*

*Kura pushes some crates and fallen planks out of her way, clearing a path. She goes through dragging the skeleton with her*

*Vandal continues to watch the ship*

Vandal: … it's coming…

*She climbs down, pulling out her knife*

Zoink: O.o…. what are you doing!?

*He looks to see the ghost ship quickly approaching the island they are on*

Zoink: What's that?

K-Chan: … it's the ghost ship!!!

Zoink: Ghost ship?!?

Cider: Why is it headed over here? It's going to hit the island at that speed!!

*Vincent is looking through the ship for Kura. He spots a strange tablet on the ground*

Vincent: This!?

*He picks it up looking it over*

Vincent: It is!

*He is alerted by skeletons surrounding him. He quickly gets up running, he casts a heal spell on one that gets too close, killing it*

Vincent: I don't have time for this.

*He bumps into Kura while running, knocking them both down. Vincent uses a heal spell on one that jumps them, killing it. But another one is right behind it. Kura double strafing it just in time*

Vincent: Pika!!!

Kura: Vincent!

Vincent: You all right!? What happened to you!?

Kura: … I found someone…

Vincent: Found someone? Here?

*Looks back at the skeleton she has with her*

Kura: … someone I knew…

Vincent: …

*Soon they throw the skeleton overboard, Kura watches it sink*

Vincent: … who was it?

Kura: … the only one that looked after me…

Vincent: What do you mean?

Kura: … when I was locked up… imprisoned… he was the only one that kept me alive…

Vincent: … locked up?

*Kura turns, walking away. Vincent stares down at the water*

Vincent: She was imprisoned?

*There is a crash as the boat hits the island*

*Kuroro flies off of the ship from the impact, landing in the sand*

Kurion: What was that?

K-Chan: It looked like a person!

*They run up and find Kuroro*

K-Chan: Kuroro!!

Lucifer: ow… … …

*Zoink helps Kuroro to his feet*

Zoink: What happened to you? Where's Vincent and Pika?

Lucifer: We lost Kura on the ship… Vincent went to find her while I distracted the Dead Caption.

Zoink: Dead Caption?

*Drake looks over, spotting Zoink helping Kuroro to his feet*

Drake: My jewel of the ocean! You're trying to take her away from me!!!

Zoink: Eh!? What are you talking about!? I-

*Drake jumps out of the boat*

Drake: How dare you!! I'll have your head!!!

*Chases after Zoink*

Zoink: What the hell is going on!?

*Kura points and laughs at the picture*

Kura: It's Kuroro in a dress!!!!

Vincent: We don't have time! Let's go!

*Vandal attacks drake before it can reach Zoink. It knocks her back. Kurion comes in bashing it. Drake also pushes her back. Kuroro comes trying to attack him but Drake picks him up, taking him back to the ship*

Drake: Stay here my sweet. I will not have you getting hurt.

*He leaves, Kuroro glares at him. Kura and Vincent run up to him*

Kura: Kuro!!

Lucifer; Kura! You're all right!!

*Drake again attacks the others, Zoink pulls out his axe attacking and fighting it 1 on 1*

*Vincent looks over the edge of the boat spotting the battle*

Vincent: Zoink!!

*He quickly pulls out his last gemstone, preparing to cast a spell*

Kura: oi… what are you doing!?

*K-Chan s healing Zoink when ever he gets hurt*

Zoink: I can't keep this up forever…

*Vincent finished casting his spell and a strange light surrounds Drake and he soon vanishes. The pillar of light remaining*

Vandal: … a warp spell?

*Zoink spots Vincent on the ship*

Zoink: Vincent! *He laughs* you saved me!! You DO have a heart!!

Vincent: You ow me a 3000 zeny warp fee.

Zoink: 

K-Chan: Pika!! You're safe!

*Kura and Kuroro look over from the boat. Kura smiles at her. Vincent jumps down from the ship, the pillar of light disappears, Zoink giving him his zeny*

Zoink: Just out of curiosity… where did you warp him?

Vincent: … The first place I could think of… Prontera…

*Drake appears in Prontera, goes ballistic and starts chasing everyone*

Zoink: … am I glade I'm not in Prontera…


	14. Bylabin Resort

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Fourteen: Bylabin Resort**  
  
*the boat has finally reached shore and Zoink is ecstatic*

Zoink: Finally!!! We're here!

Kurion: Well that there boat ride weren't that half bad!

Lucifer: I HATED it 

Vincent: Wasn't a real joy ride for me either.

Tenshi: I was sleeping the entire trip. Did I miss something?

K-Chan: … that trip was a little too much on me… I would really like a rest now…

Zoink: Of course! Don't' worry I'll do something about that.

Kura: Dying would be a nice option for me right now…

Kapra Lady: Welcome to Bylabin Island! The island of sea monsters and demons! How may I help you!?

Kura: … sea demons?

Zoink: What a perfect place for hiding treasure!! It must be really great!

Kapra Lady: Treasure?

Vincent: Excuse me Miss… is there anywhere on this island that sells blue gemstones?

KL: Sorry… there's no place like that here. But if you need a place to stay the night we have a new resort you can stay in. It's a great place to relax.

Suki: Resort!?!!

Kura: eh? I wouldn't mind one of those.

Kurion: Sounds lovely!!

K-Chan: It'll be great to relax! It's just what we need!

Zoink: That's a kind offer but I'm afraid that we don't have the time to rest. We have to go look for the treasure.

*Everyone looks disappointed and upset*

Vincent: Why not!?

Calico: I wanna rest!!

Tenshi: Good thing I don't work for you! I'll stay at the resort!! What does it feature?

KL: Well we have a wonderful massage parlor, and a greet recreation room, as well as our meals are rated first class.

*Everyone looks envious of Tenshi, except for Zoink, who is trying to figure out the best way to go about looking for treasure*

Zoink: Were on this island can he possibly have hidden it? I don't even know where to start.

Kapra Lady: We also have the most relaxing hot springs in Midgar.

Zoink: Hot springs!?!?

Tenshi: Sounds great! I'll take it!

Zoink: We will too!!

*Everyone looks surprised to hear Zoink's sudden change of heart*

Zoink: We're all dead tired after that boating incident. Especially Kuroro here with his new boyfriend.

Kuroro: Why are you dragging me into this?!?

Zoink: You all work so hard. This break comes well disserved. Book us up!!

Kura: … I wonder what made him change his mind…

*They go there and it turns out to be just as wonderful a place as described*

*Kurion and family are enjoying dinner*

Kurion: I haven't been on a family dinner like this for so long! Zoink is so sweet to be doing this for everyone.

Husband: Indeed… this is so relaxing

*16 kids are fighting over food*

Kurion: How cute!!! They're all so energetic today!

Husband: Just like their mother.

Kurion: Oh Richard! 

*Cider is talking to another female mage*

Cider: Fire is my specialty, It's good against those pesky Yoyo's and Smokies. I heard it also dose wonders against the undead as well.

Female Mage: Really? I'm A Soul Strike mage myself. Doesn't fire take long to charge?

Cider: Not if you know how to handle it right.

Female Mage: You must be pretty hot yourself then. Able to manipulate fire so well… Cider was it? My names-

*Calico run up to Cider clinging onto her*

Calico: THERE'S NO BAR HERE!!!!!!!

Cider: Calico! Now's not really the time!!

Female Mage: … maybe I should leave you two alone… sorry to have been bothering you.

*She gets up and leaves in a hurry*

Cider: Wait!! Hold up I… Calico !!!

*Suki is outside with PuPu, Vandal close by watching him. Suki is holding an apple over the poring's head*

Suki: Sit!

*PuPu looks the same*

Suki: Heel!!

*PuPu looks the same*

Suki: Roll over!

*PuPu rolls over*

Vandal: All his tricks look the same… except for the last one.

*Suki give PuPu the apple*

Suki: Well… because of his shape… you can't tell if he's sitting or standing…

*Zoink is watching two female aco's play ping-pong. They are giggling and such*

Zoink: … this place is great!!!

*Vincent walks past the room but stops when he sees the Acos*

Vincent: Acolytes!!!

*Runs into the room*

Vincent: Excuse me! I'm sorry for interrupting you two.

Zoink: Vincent is being so forward!! My ways are finally rubbing off on him *sniff* I'm so proud…

Aco Girl: Oh.. Hi there ^_~!

Aco Girl 2: You're really cute, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a traveler?

Vincent: Yes, actually I am traveling, my name's Vincent Eternity. And I've run into a problem. Maybe you two could help me out?

Aco Girl 1: *giggle*

Aco Girl 2: What is it you need help with?

Vincent: Well I've run out of blue gemstones and need to restock. Do you have any on you that you're willing to sell?

Zoink: VINCENT YOU NERD!! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE ACTUALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!!!

Aco Girl: O.o… who's that?

Aco Girl 2: Does he know you?

Vincent: … that's Zoink… my brother in law…

*K-Chan enters the room*

K-Chan: Vincent! There you are!!

*She runs up to next to him*

K-Chan: I've been meaning to ask you. Pika was saying something about a- *she looks over at the other acolytes* Oh! Sorry, you were in the middle of talking to someone.

*Aco's give a jealous stare*

Vincent: Well… if you don't have any blue gemstones. I'll just be on my way.

*He leaves dragging Zoink out, not pleased with him interrupting him*

Aco Girl 1: Who do you think you are!! That cute guy was talking to us first!

K-Chan: … but Vincent is my companion… and I didn't notice…

Aco Girl2: Hey! I know you! You're the female Aco guys keep hitting on!! The one guys keep proposing to but you keep declining!

K-Chan: …

Aco Girl 1: What? Is she really!?

Aco Girl 2: I'm positive!

Aco Girl 1: You think you're too good enough for everyone that comes to call!?

K-Chan: … it's not like that!! I just-

Aco Girl 2: So then it's the same with this guy! You're leading him around by the nose two then? Just to snuff him away when they finally find the courage to ask you.

K-Chan: I would never do that to Vincent… and I never did it to anyone...

Aco Girl 1: Rumor says that you snuffed out three different proposals by three different men! Is that true?

K-Chan: … yes…

Aco Girl: See! You think you're to good for everyone!

K-Chan: I told you it's not like that!

*Scene changes to Kura and Kuroro dueling in archery targeting, Kura is winning*

Kura: Finally! One more point and I will finally have beaten you at something!!

*Kuroro doesn't look happy that he might loose* I hope you miss…

Kura: Fat chance of that happening

*She is about to fire the arrow but is jumped from behind by Tenshi and her arrow flies into the air landing far off in the distance*

Tenshi: FRIEND!!!

Kura: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?!?!? 

*Kuroro points and laughs. Until Tenshi jumps on him*

Tenshi: OTHER FRIEND!!!

Kuroro: HEY!!!

Kura; Get off of him!!!!

*They both start yelling but Tenshi is too happy to hear*

*Later the group is all gathered*

Kurion: This place is great!!

Kura: I've never been spoiled like this… almost makes me never want to leave.

Zoink: There were two really cute aco girls staying here… but when I went to go look for them I couldn't find them anymore.

K-Chan: Someone chased them out with a mace…

Zoink: Really? I wonder who that was?

*Vincent looks at the mace tied to K-Chan's back*

Vincent: … you wouldn't know anymore about the incident… would you?

*K-Chan turns hiding the mace even more behind her back*

K-Chan: What makes you think that!? *Nervous laughter*

Vincent: Well-

K-Chan: Girls! Why don't we all try the hot springs out? *Quickly changing topic* Best in Midgar the Kapra Worker said! We should try them out! See if they fit up to their name.

Kurion: That's a wonderful idea Miss. Chan!

Cider: That would be great. Relaxing is always best naked in the water.

Zoink: This is so great T_T I didn't even have to ask them to go…

K-Chan: *gets up to leave* Let's get going ^^!

*The girls leave*

Kura: Hey Kuroro, want to go? There's a spring for men too.

Kuroro: … Kura… I don't know if this… slipped your mind… but you're not a guy.

Kura: HA! You admitted it! *Leaves following the girls*

Kuroro: -___-'

*Later the girls are relaxing in the hot springs, they are having a great time. Divided by a wall on the other side, sit the guys in the male's hot springs*

Suki: This is so relaxing…

Zoink: This is so perfect! The girls are right over there!!

Kuroro: …

Vincent: … and your point?

*Zoink rallies the guys into a huddle*

Zoink: We're going to peep on them.

Vincent: … … … … …

Zoink: Don't give me that! You know you want to!

16 Kids: YAY BOOBIES!!!!

Kuroro: Not so loud!! They might hear us!!

Tenshi: How do we peep? There's a big wall in the way?

*Meanwhile where the girls are*

Cider: This is nice… REALLY nice ^___________^

Vandal: … *shifts away*

Kura: … Vincent was right… I am the second smallest…

Kurion: What? Did you say something Pika?

Kura: EH!??! NO! No, I didn't say anything…

Cider: Why would having smaller breasts bother you Kura? I thought you hated them.

Kura: Of course I do! I never said I was bothered… it was just… I didn't say anything! Why would I care enough to say something?

*She turns away mumbling to herself*

Kura: It's just that guys like girls with bigger breasts more…

Kurion: ?? Is there a particular guy you're trying to get to notice you?

Kura: No!!! Don't assume things like that I'm just mumbling nonsense Guys are perverts why would I want to fit their tastes?

K-Chan: Well, they aren't all that bad. After all, Zoink and the others aren't spying on us ^^ so at least they're respectable men.

*On the other side everyone is crowded around a single peep hole, except for Vincent who is reading a book, and Suki who is swimming around*

Zoink: This isn't working! What a stupid place! Only having one knothole in the fence! Any one know where I can find a drill I'm making more.

Tenshi: Are you stupid! That's too loud!!

Zoink: well then what do you suggest we do?

*Kuroro pulls out his dagger*

Kuroro: We can dig holes with daggers.

*Starts digging a hole with his dagger*

Tenshi: Good idea!!

*Everyone follows Kuroro's example*

Vincent: I sense… something bad is going to happen….

*Looks over at Suki*

Vincent: We should leave before the girls find out and start throwing attacks over the fence or something…

Suki: Why would they do that?

Vincent: Women are more violent then they lead you to believe… once they discover the peeping toms, which I know they will… they will probably try and have us killed.

Suki: Wow! You know so much about girls!

Vincent: … whatever you say… c'mon let's go grab something to eat

*The two leave*

*Kura brushes some sawdust off her head, she is right under the wall*

Kura: What's all this?

*She looks up to find dozens of eyes staring threw newly drilled holes in the wall*

Kura: …

*The other girls soon notice the holes K-Chan screams*

Vandal: Time for target practice…

*Grabs Kura's archery set not that far from the water and fires at arrow at one of the eyes, Zoink quickly ducks out of the way*

Zoink: Look out! They have arrows!!!

Kuroro: … … … that's not the only thing they have…

Zoink: What do you mean?

*Kuroro points up, Zoink looks up to see a huge ball of fire hurdling towards them*

Zoink: NOT AGAIN!!! 

Tenshi: Duck and cover! Duck and cover! The bombs are coming!

*The girls watch as the men's spring fills with a satisfying ball of fire*

K-Chan: … maybe that was a little harsh…

Kura: I think it wasn't enough… send them another one

*Soon after a nice day of relaxation the girls go to bed all refreshed, while the guys go to bed burnt to a crisp*

Vincent: See Suki. I told you it was a good idea to leave.

Suki: *Looking at all the fire burns* Did the water get too hot or something?

Kuroro: We were attacked -_-' … by beasts…. Monsters…

Suki: … *Looks down at PuPu* Bad boy!

*The Poporing looks confused*

Zoink: Well today was good until the girls completely over reached to our peeping… Not like it was killing them or anything like that.

Vincent: Sure… it was just invading their privacy.

Zoink: That's beside the point! Anyway… before to we go to be we must think!

Kuroro: Think of what…?

Zoink: Where the treasure is!!!!! Where has you mind been!?!?

Kuroro: …

Vincent: Treasure… that's right…

*He pulls out the stone tablet that he had found on the ship*

Vincent: Here Zoink, for 10k I'll give you this.

Zoink: ?? What's that?

Vincent: Just a map to that treasure you're looking for. I found it on the ghost ship. It should take you directly to the treasure without any problems.


	15. Izlude Dungeon

**Ragnarok Online - Lucky Lucky Vol.1 (Beta 1)**  
**Chapter Fifteen: Izlude Dungeon**  
  
*Zoink and co. are in a large cave. Zoink looks about him questionably*

Zoink: Are you sure this is the right place?

*Vincent looks at the stone tablet*

Vincent: Hey, you're fault for not paying up for this thing. Unless you cough up the money you're going to continue to follow me blindly.

Zoink: but… you're bad at reading maps!!

Vincent: =_= I am not… I was five when I got lost on that navigation lesson! You can't hold me down to that forever!

Zoink: You where not five, it was last year and you got to completely lost it took me weeks to find you!

Vincent: -_- well… this is the price you have to pay for being cheep.

Zoink: I'M being CHEEP!?!? You're being greedy !!!

*Cider looks around her*

Cider: I think I know this place…

K-Chan: Really?

Cider: Yeah… looks like the place describe in all those tentacle hentai rape stories.

*Everyone looks nervous*

Kurion: … are you serious… - -'

Cider: Well… I'm not completely sure…

Vincent: … … … maybe this is the wrong place after all…

Zoink: GIVE ME THE DAMN MAP!!!

Tenshi: Good thing I'm a guy. I don't have to worry about those things.

Cider: I never said guys were safe. I've heard "LOTS" of stories.

*Tenshi and Kuroro cling onto each other scared*

Tenshi: I can be targeted!? That's not fair!

Kuroro: This is worse then drake!! 

Kura: Cut that out. Cider is just making stuff up. Remember when we went mandra hunting she said the same thing too.

Suki: That might be only because we didn't find any.

K-Chan: Yeah… you would think that the mandragoras just completely vanished off the face of Midgar…

Cider: I'm just saying. I've heard stories of this place.

Kura: I don't know where you get your stories… but I really don't want to hear them…

Calico: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

*Everyone jumps looking back at Calico*

Zoink: WHAT IS IT!?!?

Lucifer: It's not a hentai monster is it!?!?

Calico: o.o??? What are you guys talking about? I was just making my voice echo! These caves are great!!

Everyone: … -_-

*Group arrives at a dead end*

Vincent: … this isn't on the map…

*Looks back at the map*

Vincent: Oh wait! Yes it is. My mistake. It's this way.

*Starts walking back the way they came*

Kura: … Zoink… are you sure you don't want to pay him?

Zoink: I can't spare 10 k for a dumb stone!

Tenshi: 10k? That's it? Hey Vincent I'll buy it from you!!

Vincent: … okay deal.

*Gives Tenshi the map in exchange for money and he run off with it*

Zoink: HEY!?!?!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?

*Tackles Tenshi to the ground*

Zoink: Give me that!!

Tenshi: nooooooooo I bought it fair and square You can't have it!

Zoink: Give it up Pimp!!!

Tenshi: I paid good money for this!!

Zoink: FINE! I'll give you 10k

Tenshi: No way! I raised the price to 17k!

Zoink: WHAT!?

Tenshi: 17 is my lucky number!!

Zoink: -_-' … … …

Kura: Well… if Tenshi is going to be navigator we might was well just go home… he's worse then Vincent.

Zoink: 17 k it is…

Tenshi: okay!

*Happily hands it over in exchange for the money*

Vincent: You call me a rip off artist.

Zoink: Because you are!!

*Looks at the map*

Zoink: This way… and try to stay together we have a treasure to find we don't have time to go looking for lost people.

*Suki looks around him*

Suki: … Where's Vandal?

Everyone: …

Kura: She's so quiet all the time. I didn't even notice she was gone…

Zoink: $#%@!&*%#

Vincent: … should we backtrack?

Zoink: Vincent… thanks to your wonderful mapping skills… WE ARE ALREADY BACKTRACKING!!!

Vincent: Oh yeah.

Zoink: Maybe she's just using her hide skill again.

K-Chan: We should go look for her.

Zoink: but but but but but but but but-

Cider: How about we split up! Let's see… we have 1 merchant, 1 swordsman, 1 thief,  2 mages 2 acos and 3 archers. Zoink you'll be the leader of group 1, we'll split the aco's Even Steven, you take Zoink, Miss. Chan will come with me. We'll split the mages the same way. So Zoink, you take Suki. Zoink can take Tenshi… I'll take Calico and Kura. Lets see… do I want a crafty little thief or a big strong swordswoman??

Lucifer: Little thief!? Wtf??

Zoink: Cider… be nice and take the thief… I don't know if you've noticed or not… but so far you've given me all the men!

Cider: Oh… so I have. All right then I'll switch you Kura for Tenshi and since we're searching for a thief anyways. I'll take Kurion.

Zoink: … Kura's just as bad as a man.

*SMACK*

Zoink: oooooowwwwwww….. 

Lucifer: -_-''' Let's get this over with…

*The group splits up, Zoink leads his group to the next level of the caves*

Zoink: Step lightly men! And try to avoid the hentai monsters.

Kura: There's no such thing as hentai monsters!!!!

*They run into a pack of crabs and jellyfish*

Zoink, Lucifer, Vincent and Suki: HENTAI MONSTERS!!!!

*They run away*

Kura: … -_-' idiots…

Crabs and Jellyfish: o.o??

*Meanwhile the other group is looking through the caves*

K-Chan: I don't see her anywhere…

*Cider is casting sight all over the place*

Cider: Sight! Sight! Sight! Sight!!

Calico: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *making echoes again*

K-Chan maybe farther back…

*Back with Zoink*

Kura: Geeze… just some stupid crabs and jellyfish! How could you think those things are Hentai monsters?

*The group spots a hydra*

Zoink, Vincent, Lucifer and Suki: HENTAI MONSTER!!!

*Run away*

Kura: … … … … ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO RUN FROM EVEYRTHING WE SEE!?!?

Hydra: hu hu hu hu hu ^_^ *creepy little laugh*

Kura: … what are you looking at me for? You want me to kick you ass?!!?

Hydra: … o.O… *backs away*

Kura: That's better. Creepy things.

*Cider's group is at the entrance*

Tenshi: We've seemed to have backtracked a very long way…

Cider: And we still haven' found her? That's strange? Where the heck is she??

*Back at the hotel Vandal is still in bed sleeping*

Cider: Oh well, lets go back inside and give it another look.

*Zoink's group, after much running from every monster they see, finally reached the next level*

Zoink: Okay… it's somewhere on this level.

Suki: So we're almost done?

Zoink: In only moments I will be the richest and most lucky man in Midgar T_T

Vincent: …

Suki: You know what… I couldn't help feeling this the moment we came to this place… it seems familiar somehow.

Kura: Familiar? How so?

Suki: Like I've been here before u.u

Vincent: What's that? *Points to mermaid type monster*

Zoink: O.O please say that's the hentai monster!!

Kuroro: … hey look, a seahorse

*The group is sent flying from the seahorse ramming into them*

Kura: … okay… lets avoid the seahorses…

Lucifer: I will not be beaten by a seahorse!!

*Attacks it getting into a fight, the others just walk away*

Zoink: We'll leave him to the monsters… lets just find the treasure and get out of here.

Kura: Agreed... that hydra has been following us for a while -_-'

Hydra: hu hu hu hu hu hu….

Kura: I'm not even sure how it's pulling that off! I thought hydras didn't move form one spot.

*After a while of searching they find nothing*

Vincent: Zoink… I am starting to think that you have taken us on a wild goose chase.

Kura: I'm tired of looking…

Zoink: You're just lazy!

Kura: I try to be! But since I started working for you-

Suki: Come on guys… don't start arguing now… 

*Suki stops, spotting something in the distance*

Suki: … hey… I DO remember this place! I remember seeing that before!

*Zoink looks down at his map*

Zoink: That's it!! That's where the treasure is!!

*They run up to the spot, finding a large hole in the ground*

Kura: … looks like someone already dug it up.

Vincent: figures -_-'

Zoink: No!!! But how!?!?

Suki: I KNEW it!! This is where me and my big brother Shika explored and found the big treasure! It made him rich beyond belief you know. It was amazing!!

Suki: Of course, that was way back when I was still traveling with him! 

Zoink: … Suki… if you knew your brother found the treasure... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!?

Suki: I forgot o.o I didn't know it was the same treasure.

Zoink: How many buried treasure locations are there in Midgar!?!? Very very few!!

Suki: … well… Shika found about… *starts counting on his fingers* 8 when I was with him…

Zoink: … your brother is a treasure hunter!?!

Suki: Well, he needs money, and that's the easiest way to get money.

Vincent: … you're rich??

Suki: Rich? No… Shika usually spends it all in one night. He's not that good as saving money…

Kura: THAT'S IT!! I'm going back to the hotel. This day has been a waste of my time!

Vincent: … I kind of want to go back too… searching this place wasn't exactly that easy.. I'm tired of walking.

Zoink: You're all wimps!! Start digging!! Maybe there's more that Shika left behind!

Suki: I doubt that…

Kura: I wonder if Cider found that dumb thief yet.

*Later that day everyone is back at the hotel, Cider looks annoyed*

Cider: Why didn't you TELL us you were here all this time!? We were looking EVERYWHERE for you.

Vandal: I was sleeping.

Cider: You made us look everywhere for nothing!

Vandal: You're the idiot that looked for me, it's not my fault.

Cider: -____-

Vincent: This whole trip was a bust… I couldn't even warp out of the damn caves! We had to walk all the way back listening to Zoink's moaning.

Zoink: nnnnnnoooooooooooooo why me??? I could have been rich…

Kurion: Even though we didn't find any treasure, or well… Vandal for tha' matter. I did enjoy myself. The caves were absolutely beautiful! Not to mention the ship ride was great… well aside from the storm and the ghost ship an all. But the resort defiantly made up for all of that.

Suki: And we got to see that funny pirate caption!

Lucifer: -__- I didn't find it all amusing.

Suki: And we got to watch Kuroro fight a seahorse!

Lucifer: … Marc… it's called a Marc… when you say I fought a seahorse… it makes me sound like an idiot -_-'

K-Chan: I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt…

*She looks back at Zoink and the other men*

K-Chan: Except for those burn wounds you boys got… Although I'm glad to see you were able to recover so quickly from them!

Vincent: Well I've been getting better at healing burn wounds… even since Zoink started peeping on Cider and she kept discovering and frying him.

Zoink: -_-''' it won't be long until I am completely immune to fire… I know it - -'

K-Chan: Vincent… speaking of acolyte skills…. That pep rally for Acolytes in Prontera church is tomorrow.

Vincent: Really? It's that soon already?

Zoink: Acolyte pep rally?

Vincent: Basically acolytes from all over Midgar get together and chant "No more free heals."

K-Chan: It's more then that Vincent!! 

K-Chan: I've wanted to go since I heard about it. And Vincent said that he would come with me. So I'm afraid whatever expedition your planning to go on tomorrow we won't be going with.

Zoink: Really? That's too bad.

Kurion: Zoink dear… I also won't be here tomorrow

Zoink: What!? Why not!?!?

Kurion: Well, it's Billy-bob's birthday tomorrow, and I was hoping to go and celebrate it with him and the rest of my family. These things only happen 16 times a year! I can't miss a single one.

Zoink: *sigh* … anyone else have plans for tomorrow?

Suki: Well… since K-Chan, Kurion and Vincent aren't going to be here. I thought maybe I would take a day off and go visit my brother Shika. It's been a really long time since I last talked to him, and I want to introduce him to Vandal and PuPu!

Kuroro: I'm going to go back to leveling in the pyramids.

Kura: You're boring.

Kuroro: -_- you're lazy!

Tenshi: I'll probably go back to the pyramids too, that's where I usually go to level. In fact… me and Tiff would always… level together there… until she… *sniff*

Kura: OMG I don't want to hear about it 

Tenshi: … you are so thoughtful T_T

Kura: ...the hell?

Tenshi: You knew talking about it would just make me even sadder. You're sympathy for other people amazes me! That's why you are my friend!!

Kura: … … … … … …

Cider: I don't really have anything planed… but since everyone else is doing something.. I'm sure I can come up with something to do.

Zoink: So that leaves me with Calico and Kura…

Kura: … I don't mind taking the day off.

Zoink: -_- where are you going?!?

Kura: Like it's any of your business.

Zoink: -_- okay… then that leaves me with… Calico…

Calico: *snore*

Zoink: Okay then… so it's decided. Tomorrow you can all have your free time, but we should regroup on the day after. After all, this vacation isn't finished yet. And I promise I won't take you on any more treasure hunts.

Kura: That's good to hear.

Zoink: We'll meet in the mistress field around noon, how that sound?

Suki: Yay a picnic!

Zoink: … sure… we can have a picnic there…

K-Chan: Sound like a decent enough plan. Come on Vincent, we should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Vincent: A pep rally when I'm supposed to be on vacation - -' how more inconvenient can you get?


End file.
